Happy Ever After
by Lovaticgleek
Summary: Ethan and Benny finally got their dream girls but can they have a happy ever after Trailer up
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer**

**Ethan and Benny finally got their dream girls**

Ethan and Benny laughing and hugging Sarah and Erica

**But can their happy ever after disappear**

Benny looking through Erica's messages and throws the phone "What the hell is this Erica?"

Ethan kissing Allison and Sarah behind them "Ethan"

**Starring Mathew Knight as Ethan Morgan**

"I can't love you because I still love her."

**Atticus Dean Mitchell as Benny Weir**

You had your chance with me and you blew it so get the hell out my life!"

**Vanessa Morgan as Sarah**

"Don't tell me you love me unless you really mean it because I might do something crazy like believe you again."

**Kate Todd as Erica**

"I'm jealous of every girl that hugs you because for that one second she held my entire world."

**Ashley Benson as Allison **

Ethan I want a guy who saves my text just to look at them when he misses me will you do that for me or for her?"


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Ok ladies and gentlemen our next act Ethan and Benny."

_***Benny***__If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go I can take you places you ain't never been before Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow Swag swag swag, on you Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue I dunno about me but I know about you So say hello to falsetto in three two_

_***Ethan* **__I'd like to be everything you want Hey girl, let me talk to you If I was your boyfriend, never let you go Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone I can be a gentleman, anything you want If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow Burr_

_***Benny* **__Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind Swaggie I'd like to be everything you want Hey girl, let me talk to you If I was your boyfriend, never let you go Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone I can be a gentleman, anything you want If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

**Erica and Sarah were amazed. Benny and Ethan took the girls hands and pulled them on stage. Doing dance moves that they have been practicing for months. **

_*_**Ethan and Benny* **_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl I just want to love you, and treat you right If I was your boyfriend, never let you go Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone I can be a gentleman, anything you want If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go If I was your boyfriend_

**3 months later first day of summer**

Benny was waiting for Erica to get out the bathroom and her phone beeped meaning she got a text message.

Benny picked it up and was shock to see the message. He clicked on the name and read all of their text messages feeling a lonely tear go down his check at that point Erica came back.

"What the hell is this Erica?" Benny screamed while throwing the phone on the floor. Erica picked it up and saw what he was talking about.

"Benny I'm so sorry." Benny cut her off.

"No don't this is the third time first you were drunk and didn't know what you were doing. Second time you said it was a one time thing and it meant nothing and you said you loved me NOW WHAT IS IT!" Benny said on the verge of tears but Erica was already crying.

"So much for happy ending." Benny said coldly

"Please Benny let's talk about this." Erica pleaded

"Was it something I did or say. Erica you were everything I wanted but this whole time you were pretending to love me. The things you hid from me I thought we would be." He stopped and started crying which made Erica start crying even more."

"Benny, benny please."

"let me finish I thought I did everything right I tried my best gave you nothing less maybe you thought I would forgive you all the time. So I guess it's over I really thought you loved me more than this." Benny said leaving Erica's house.

**Ethan's house**

"Allison stop Sarah will be here any minute and if she sees you she'll literally kill you."

"Why are you still with her." Allison whined getting off of me

"Because I love her" but he stopped when he saw Allison pout.

"But I love you too." This made Allison smile with an idea.

Allison got up and put in her iPod.

***Allison* **Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

**Then Allison climbed on Ethan's lap and played in his hair. **

***Allison***You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious I think about you all the time, you're so addictive Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright? Alright, alright, alright Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

**Allison got off of Ethan and started to look at a picture of Sarah.**

***Allison***She's like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everybody's talking about Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again And again and again and again So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear **(Then she threw the picture on the floor) **I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again And again and again and again Cause she's like so whatever And she could do so much better I think we should get together now

**Allison walked over to Ethan and made him stand up and pulled his shirt so he can be closer to her.**

***Allison* **Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking? In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, just what were you thinking

Ethan laughed and Sarah was behind them seeing the whole thing she was confused sad and angry. Ethan kissed Allison while Allison was putting her arms around his neck.

"Ethan" Sarah said softly but still was heard

"Sarah" Ethan screamed throwing Allison off of him.

Sarah ran away and Ethan followed her in the rain.

"I'm so sorry I love you so much." Ethan said on his knees.

"Don't say you love me unless you really mean it because I might do something crazy like believe you again. You look so dumb right now Ethan trying to apologize. Don't tell me your sorry because you don't mean it if you were sorry you would have never did it." Sarah started crying

"Sarah please don't do this I love you so much." Ethan said crying.

"I can see you clearly and that nerdy geeky thing is just a cover up and to think we could have at it all. So much for happy ever after." Sarah said running to her car.


	3. new beginnings

**Ethan's house **

"Benny I messed up so bad Sarah broke up with me because I cheated on her I said I was sorry but she didn't forgive me." Ethan said

"Well guess what Erica cheated on me ok why in the world do people cheat if you don't love the person then break up with them." Benny said

"Look Benny it's not that they don't love the person sometimes they get their selves into sticking situations." Ethan said patting Benny on the back.

"Ethan why do you think Erica cheated on me and be honest." Benny said Ethan sighed

"Erica is the type of person who needs to be in a hot passionate relationship she thinks she deserves a dusk relationship and she wants a dusk guy when I first started going out with Sarah I changed I worked out wore better clothes shower more cut my hair and didn't act all goofy. Maybe that's why Allison fell for me."

"So you're saying she wants a serious passionate and hot relationship?" Benny asked a little confused

"How many times do you guys have sex per week?" Ethan said putting popcorn in his mouth

"We never had sex." Benny said totally embarrassed Ethan slapped him

"That's why she cheated man to tell you the truth she needs a man someone who will be protective of her and be a bad boy and only gentle for her. She doesn't want a goofy childish clown and she definitely wants a lover. "Ethan said

"You're right but what about you why the hell did you cheat on Sarah with the most sassy inconsiderate mean dramatic person in the school Allison I know she's a hot babe but she is so evil I don't get it." I said not fully understanding

"She's I don't know different around me I love her and she puts on that act so she won't get hurt and I just want to protect her without her being my secret but Sarah I never wanted to hurt Sarah I love Sarah she's cool sweet and is beautiful but we just weren't meant for each other."

"Your wrong Sarah loved you before you changed Allison started to like you when you became cool I think Allison is a mean-spirit girl that no one cares about and she doesn't have friends just followers and I think she manipulated you to love her." Benny said not aware that Ethan is trying his bests to not kill him.

Ethan took Benny by the neck and screamed

"You don't know anything about her you're the one who stayed with a slut who cheated on you three times. Hoping one day she'll love you but she didn't, she probably cheated on you more times but you never caught her. Your to dorky to have a girl who wouldn't cheat on you." Ethan said angrily but regretted it when he saw the tears pouring out of Benny

"Benny I'm so sorry." Ethan said but Benny was half way out of his room and never turned back.

!

**Erica' house**

"Benny isn't answering any of my phone calls." Erica said with a pout

"Do you blame him you cheated on him THREE TIMES!

"I'm sorry Ethan cheated on you but Allison is very manipulative she can make a boy do anything for her." Erica said rubbing small circles on Sarah's back

"I know but you should have saw Ethan he looked like he was deeply in love with her like no one matter not even me." Sarah said tears falling out of her eyes

"I'm sorry Sarah but that's only because he looks hot now he works out and smells better plus look at his clothes he got swag now all the girls are practically drooling over him as a girlfriend you must secure your spot as his only girl.

"The next time I see Allison I will bite her head off." Sarah said with pure hatred

"But what about you why the hell did you cheat on Benny he is like the sweetest guy ever and he loves you and he's funny." Sarah said

"I know and I love him to but sometimes his jokes are just aren't funny and we never had sex." Erica said and Sarah gasps

"Never" Sarah exclaim quietly and they started to laugh

!

**I kind of saw crazy stupid love and got this idea**

"My girlfriend cheated on me and my best friend said I was delusional to think she had ever loved me. And he is right because she cheated on me THREE TIMES!" I screamed in the park

"Seems like you have a predicament." Said a guy from behind a tree with some alcohol which he offered me and I eagerly accepted since I needed something to take the pain away.

"Kid I've been behind that tree for two hours listening to your sob fest and it's sad you're a 15 year old boy who wears polo shirts and some wore out jeans that you probably wear every day and look at your shoes what are those new balances if I was your girlfriend no I would have never be your girlfriend you look like an eleven year old." He finished

"Thanks for the alcohol but I don't need to take your mean words I had a bad day ok." I said getting up

"Stop I want to help you I want your ex-girlfriend to rule the day she cheated on you." He said

"Why are you helping me?" I said making sure I'm not being pranked by a couple of jocks or worst the guy my ex-girlfriend cheated on me with.

"You remind me of my brother and he ended up dying because of a broken heart." He said a little sadly

"Benny" I said putting out my hand for him to shake it he laughed at me

"Meet me at the mall tomorrow at 3:00 obviously we have a lot of work to do." He said not shaking my hand but messing up my hair

"I don't get a name." I scream since he was far away now

"nope" he said


	4. i'll see you guys at 8

Mall

Benny POV

"Ok Ben do you have money?" he said I still didn't get his name

"Yeah but what's your name I can't go my whole life without your name?" I said he was very mysterious which made me curious

"Xavier ok and that curiosity thing "you have to know everything" is goofy let people think you don't care making them want to interest you. Got it" Xavier said

"Yup I mean yeah whatever" I said nonchalant

"Ok let's go" he said

"Let's see your never going to wear these jean ever again got that try some skinny jeans black ones…..ok nice pick up those shirts hurry up go try them on….cool. I love plaid ok you see those shorts…nice." Xavier exclaimed

"Now your polo's, jeans, and new balances got to be thrown out when you get home got it." He said

"You say got it all the time." I said trying not to sound rude

"You see that you're trying to not sound rude or mean. That's not cool tell them like it is Erica doesn't want a nice guy she doesn't want a goody goody she wants a bad boy."

"Wait how you know its Erica?"

"I've seen you guys in school so I assumed it's her got it." He said

"Yup"

"Ok here are something you will always need a black leather jacket and sunglasses you're going to be like a freaking vampire got it." He said

"Yeah"

"Ben where do you have all this money from you have a job?" he asked

"no my grandma gives me money for pizza like every day since she really doesn't know how to cook and I get pizza free every day because they fail to come in 30 minutes or less so I collect my grandmas money and save it." I said proudly

"Stealing money from your grandma real mature how much money you got left." He asked

"Just 200" I said

"Ok let's see if we can do something about that hair and those feet."

!

"Now that we got you some real sneakers and boots lets go." Xavier said handing me my bags

"Where?" I said trying to catch up with him

"We're going to the beauty salon?" I said confused

"Yup my sister works here got it." He said poking his finger in my chest I nodded

"This is the guy you were talking about its worse than I thought he's going to need a manicure and his hair needs to be shampooed and his face oh gosh he needs a good clean shave plus his hair needs to be trimmed," his sister said with distasted

"You're so dramatic look Benny meet me at Karaoke dookey(Victorious) at 8 and put on some of your new clothes got it and sister make sure he looks good got it." He said

"Excuse me you better get that finger out my face before I give him bald spots," she said with attitude and rolled her eyes which got me nervous he laughed

"Bye Xavier!" I said excitedly which got me a look from his sister

"Who's Xavier this kid is weird." She said which Benny did not hear

!

"Ethan I'm really sorry that Sarah broke up with you." Allison said with a fake pout

"Stop lying I knew you were overjoyed." He said knowing his girlfriend very well

"Yeah I know but I didn't want you to think that I'm evil and self-centered like everyone does." Allison said with a tear falling down her check. Ethan smiled knowing his girlfriend was not who everyone thought she was. Getting up he wiped her tear and kiss her forehead.

"I can never think like everyone else when I know and love the real Allison. I think you should show people your real personality." Ethan said with puppy eyes which gets her all the time she giggled

"I can't I need to make sure I'm protected from the world." She said very sadly

"I'm going to protect you from the world as your boyfriend I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt you or come between us." He said

"What about Sarah?" she said with distaste Ethan sighed

"I'm going to talk to her and make sure she's ok and see if we can still be friends but I want our relationship to go public if you want to." He said

"Definitely and I know just the way of doing it meet me at karaoke dookey tonight ok love you." She said and kissed him and left

!

"Sarah I think we need to cheer up and go to karaoke dookey tonight." Erica said on the phone

"And what if the boys are there?" Sarah said she sounded like she just finished crying.

"They are not I promise they are probably at home playing video games to ease the pain and why would they be at the place they sung to us when they ask us out I doubt that too much memories." Erica said getting quiet

"So why are we going?" Sarah said confused

"Because we like to sing?" Erica said

"I'll see you at 8." Sarah said and hung up

**All 4 going to Karaoke dookey Spoiler alert: drama fighting throwing of drinks will occur: D cliff hanger I'll give it to you later tonight or early morning. And who is Xavier**


	5. is Benny over me

***Allison***Last night was crazy, and today it's setting in Did you really mean it and could you say it again Oh Even if you just say it over the phone (Come on ring, ring, ring, ring) Love makes you crazy, restless, dumb and paranoid But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart Just give me one guarantee

**Allison saw Sarah in the audience and smiled and looked at her while she sang her next line**

I'm the only girl you see, whatcha say boy

***Ethan***You're my only shorty You're my only shorty I'm tellin' you the truth Girl it's only you You're my only, you're my only You're my only one and only You're my only shorty You're only shorty I'm tellin' you the truth Girl it's only you You're my only, you're my only You're my only, you're my only shorty

**Ethan spins Allison around on stage which made everyone in the audience awww except for one**

***Allison* **Every day and night you've got an open invitation As long as I'm your one and only destination Fly with me, I'll be your fantasy You're in demand, but baby, baby so am I But if you're weak and try to sneak I'll have to Tell you bye, bye I'mma put you on the spot

**Allison was having fun Ethan didn't know that Sarah was there but Alison did and she enjoyed it.**

Am I your only girl or not, whatcha say boy

***Ethan***You're my only shorty You're my only shorty I'm tellin' you the truth Girl it's only you You're my only, you're my only

**Ethan followed Allison glare and saw Sarah very angry and he stopped singing which made the audience confused. Allison saw that he knew and turned his head so he could look into her eyes**

***Allison***Please baby give me All your attention Don't let my heart go seeking no other direction I gotta be the only one for your affection

**Ethan froze and waited for the song to finish Allison was very disappointed in Ethan and got off the stage going to the bathroom.**

"Well isn't it Allison the most evil two faced girl in school but now you can add man stealer in it." Sarah said and Allison turned around and saw Sarah.

"Is it my fault he loved me and not you." Allison said smiling

"If he loved you, you wouldn't have been his little dirty secret." Sarah said

"If he loved you he wouldn't have cheated on you." Allison screamed getting emotionally. Sarah was very mad and launches herself at Allison and attacked her with series of punches. Allison tried to defend herself by blocking her face. Allison flipped Sarah over and now Allison was on top. Allison gave Sarah numerous of punches and got up and pulled her by her hair and pushed her against the wall.

"Let me tell you something Sarah, Ethan is mine now and you should get over him the only reason he didn't break up with you is because he felt sorry for you he pity you." Allison said spiting on Sarah. Sarah kicked Allison in the stomach making Allison go flying across the room.

"And let me tell you this if I wanted Ethan back then I could take him from you in a second." Sarah said giving her one good slap and then fixing her clothes and exiting the bathroom. Allison got up fixed her make up and went to find Ethan.

!

Erica POV

"Where is Sarah? Is that Benny and Jason together what the heck are they doing together! And what is Benny wearing he is looking good but why are they together." I thought

When Benny went to get them drinks I walked over to Jason

"What are you doing with Benny?" I said angrily

"We are here having fun and if he sees you it will ruin his day." He said quietly too quietly

"He doesn't know your name does he doesn't know that you're the guy who I had an affair with huh." I said very loudly

"Shhhh" he said putting his hand on my mouth

"So you didn't tell him your name?" I asked

"No he thinks my name is Xavier and we are going to keep it like that got it." He said

"Don't "got it" me I'm leaving going to find my friend." I said

I saw Sarah come out the bathroom and then I Saw Allison come out the bathroom. Those two in the same room something must be up.

"Sarah what were you two talking about?" I asked very curious

"Trust me there was no talking involved." She said and we high fived

"Is that Benny over there talking to Tamie from science?" Sarah said I looked Benny and Tamie were flirting and hugging

"Not on my watch." I said taking my drink and throwing it on her

"What do you think you're doing" I screamed at him

"What are you talking about?" he said

"How dare you flirt with Tamie in front of me your dropping me home and we are going to talk about this?" I screamed at him

"You had your chance with me and you blew it so get the hell out my life!" he said and I felt a tear fall down my check

"Come on Tamie" Benny said holding her hand leaving the building

That's when my whole world came crashing down. Is Benny over me?


	6. i want you back

"Erica get up you need to get out the house it's been a week you're wasting your summer." I tried to take the sheet off of her but she took it back. I looked out the window and saw Benny's bedroom window.

"Yup I have a view of his bedroom. Every night he brings a new girl home and I have to pull the curtains so I don't see him. Sarah I love him and I wish I could take back what I did but I can't. I'm so frustrated he won't even talk to me." Erica said crying on my shoulder

"Try harder make him talk to you force him all is fair in love and war." I said and she smiled

"I got an idea!" she said smiling

!

"Erica we can't just break into people's houses." Sarah screamed

"All is fair in war and love." Erica said imitating Sarah from earlier

"Look he still has his picture wall of me." Erica screamed in excitement

"See he still loves you." Sarah said with a smile

"Is that what I think it is?" Sarah said and Erica turned around and frowns

"A box of condoms and 8 are left and it's a damn 20 pack! "Erica said and started crying

"Look at this." Sarah said giving Erica a paper

Erica began to read the poem Baby you mean the world to me And I know we were meant to be I've never felt this way about someone I know that you are the one You're the only girl I want to be with For the rest of my life And I always dream about the day That I make you my wife I can't even begin to explain How you make me feel You make my heart beat so fast It seems too good to be real I wish you were here with me now So I could kiss those soft lips of yours I'd caress your beautiful face And prove that I love you more I want to fall asleep next to you every night And wake up every morning knowing You'll be the first thing in my sight It would break my heart If we ever left each other So let's stay together forever Up 'til our last breath

"How do you know it's about me?" Erica said with a tear going down her check at the beautiful poem

"To the love of my life the only person that can make me smile no matter how many mistakes she make I'll love her Erica." Said in a deep manly voice which was very strange

!

"Allison I'm sorry I didn't finish the song I just saw Sarah and didn't want to hurt her feelings." I pleaded

"Ethan I want a guy who saves my text just to look at them when he misses me will you do that for me or for her?" Allison said with tears pouring down her check

"I love you and I will be that guy." I said hugging her

"And to prove it I'll sing you a song at karaoke dookey." I added which caused her to smile

"I love you." She said

"And I love you." I said

!1

"There is Ethan and Benny are you ready for this." Erica said to Sarah

"Yeah lets' do this."

"Ok our next performers are Erica and Sarah."

"Ok this song is dedicated to our ex boyfriends Benny and Ethan." Erica said causing Benny to stop flirting with his target for the night and made Ethan stop hugging Allison and turning to the stage to listen. This made Allison angry.

**Erica jumped off the stage and went off stage and sat across Benny and his date and the lights surrounded her.**

***Erica***Hey, boy you never had much game So I needed to upgrade So I went and walked away-way-way Now I seen you been hanging out With that other girl in town Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns

**Sarah walked over to Ethan and sat on his lap **

*Sarah*Remember all the things that you and I did first And now you're doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first You got me got me like this And now you're taking her to every restaurant And everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking her to every restaurant you got me got me like this **(Sarah put her finger on his lip)**Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a sh, no one else can have you I want you back, I want you back Want want you, want you back I broke it off thinking you'd be crying Now I feel like sh looking at you flying I want you back, I want you back Want want you, want you back **(Sarah got off his lap and looked at Allison up and down in disgusted)**Please, this ain't even jealousy She ain't got a thing on me Tryna rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans You clearly didn't think this through If what I've been told is true You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo

**Erica got up and pulled Benny on stage **

*Erica* Remember all the things that you and I did first And now you're doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first You got me got me like this like this And now you're taking her to every restaurant And everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking her to every restaurant You got me got me like this **(Erica pulled his tie making him closer to her)**Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a sh, no one else can have you I want you back, I want you back Want want you, want you back I broke it off thinking you'd be crying Now I feel like sh looking at you flying I want you back, I want you back Want want you, want you back Oooh, oooh, I thought you'd still be mine When I kissed you goodbye uh-oh uh-oh Oooh, oooh, and you might be with her But I still had you first uh-oh uh-oh

**Sarah pulled Ethan on stage and pulled him next to Benny.**

***Erica and Sarah***Yo, Remember all the things that you and I did first and now you're doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first You got me got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a sh, no one else can have you I want you back, I want you back Want want you, want you back I broke it off thinking you'd be crying Now I feel like sh looking at you flyingI want you back, I want you back Want want you, want you back

**Then they grabbed the boys shirt and kissed them putting their arms around their neck and the boys were definitely kissing back**

**The story isn't finish its only begun hahahhahahah**


	7. Surprise

Ethan Alexander Morgan I can't believe you!" Allison said and ran away but bumped into someone who spilled there drink all over her clothes. She screamed which made everyone laugh especially Sarah. Ethan ran off stage and ran to his girlfriend.

"Allison I'm so sorry." He said

"Ethan you love her." She said in tears

"No I love you and I'm going to prove it the kiss meant nothing I was just caught in the moment. I still want to sing you that song if you want me to." He said and she smiled something just click in her mind I have to fight for I'm not going to let her come between us she thought she nodded and he pulled her back into the club.

"I will like to sing this song I made for my girlfriend Allison when a guy winked at her and I kind of got jealous." Ethan said in the mick everyone was confused and Sarah was mad but Allison was happy and blushing

***Ethan* **if you ever leave me baby, Leave some morphine at my door 'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication to realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore. There's no religion that could save me No matter how long my knees are on the floor So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin 'Will keep you by my side Will keep you from walkin' out the door.

**Allison already had tears in her eyes. Sarah was very angry and was on the verge of tears herself.**

Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same, if you walk away Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

**Ethan looked at Allison**

I'll never be your mother's favorite Your daddy can't even look me in the eye Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing Sayin there goes my little girl Walkin' with that troublesome guy But they're just afraid of something they can't understand Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make you mine Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same if you walk away Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...Don't just say, goodbye Don't just say, goodbye I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make it right Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same if you walk away Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

Allison ran on stage and pulled Ethan into a passionate kiss and they left.

**Sarah POV**

I walked home from the club but I went to Rite Aid to get something first. I was doing a lot of thinking and decided to give up Ethan I can't force him to love me. Who am I to break up true love. I went to the bathroom and was really nervous. Please don't be positive I prayed.

Positive….

"Shit" Sarah screamed I need to tell Ethan

**Erica POV**

"Benny I'm really sorry and I learned my lesson." I said and he picked up my chin and kissed me I really missed those lips.

We went to his house and I think we are back together because this was mgical


	8. Get the Doctor

Erica POV

I woke up and Benny was missing. "Benny" I screamed but got no reply. No one was in the house I called him but I only got his voicemail. I put on my clothes and smiled at what happen last night. It was amazing. I went to Sarah's house to see how she is.

Sarah's house

"Are you ok Sarah." I said sitting on her bed and watching her pace around the room.

"I'm pregnant." She said

"What!" I screamed

Ethan POV

I think I'm finally over Sarah. I have no feelings for her what so whatever. I got a beautiful girlfriend that so happens to be in my arms right now. I got a text message and couldn't believe who it was from.

"Allison I gotta go see you tonight." I said kissing her check

I walked to the park and waited

"Hey" Benny said

"Benny I'm so sorry I should have never said that." I said cutting to the chase

"I forgive you but I texted you because I'm confused Erica and I had sex last night and I don't know what this means." Benny said sitting on the bench.

"Do you love her?" I asked

"With my whole heart" Benny replied

"Then your back together." I said

"I just don't want to get hurt again." He said sighing in frustration

"Tell her that" I said patting his back

**Karaoke Dookey 10:00**

"I wrote this song for a special girl like two hours ago I just want her to know how I feel." Benny said and Erica and Sarah were sitting there shocked. Benny hates to sing and he is actually going to perform something he wrote. Benny sat on a stool in the middle of the stage with the microphone I his hand.

***Benny***I throw all of your stuff away Then I clear you out of my head** (Benny touched his heart)** I tear you out of my heart And ignore all your messages I tell everyone we are through 'Cause I'm so much better without you **(Erica frowned) **But it's just another pretty lie 'Cause I break down Every time you come around Oh oh!

**Erica smiled and Benny got up from the stool and screamed**

So how did you get here under my skin? I swore that I'd never let you back in Should've known better than trying to let you go 'Cause here we go go go again Hard as I try I know I can't quit Something about you is so addictive We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know 'Cause here we go go go again

**Benny got off stage and sat next to Erica and Sarah.**

You never know what you want And you never say what you mean **(he stroked her check) **But I start to go insane Every time that you look at me You only hear half of what I say And you're always showing up too late And I know that I should say goodbye But it's no use Can't be with or without you! Oh oh

**Benny jumped on stage and fell on his knees **

So how did you get here under my skin? I swore that I'd never let you back in should've known better than trying to let you go 'Cause here we go go go again Hard as I try I know I can't quit Something about you is so addictive We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know 'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain

**He started becoming serious and tears fell from his face**

And again

(And again)

And again

(And again)

And again!

**Benny started to loosen his tie and unbutton some buttons on his shirt which got screams from the girls **I threw all of your stuff away And I cleared you out of my head And I tore you out of my heart Oh oh, oh oh So how did you get here under my skin? I swore that I'd never let you back in should've known better than trying to let you go 'Cause here we go go go again

**Benny stood up and started screaming the rest of the song**

Hard as I try I know I can't quit Something about you is so addictive We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know 'Cause here we go go Here we go again Here we go again! Should've known better than trying to let you go 'Cause here we go go go again

Again

And again

And again

And again

Erica ran on stage and pulled Benny in the most passionate kiss they have ever shared.

**Sarah POV**

Benny is so sweet I think Erica is lucky to have him. Now I have to tell Ethan.

"Ethan I need to talk to you." I said tapping his shoulder. He stopped talking to Allison and looked at me

"I can't talk right now but how about another time Savanna I mean Sarah." He said turning back to his now laughing girlfriend. Why was he acting like a complete jerk I know he's a jerk for cheating on me but he didn't have to be rude to. I got on stage and was prepared to sing my heart out.

***Sarah* **Did you forget that I was even alive?Did you forget everything we ever had?Did you forget, did you forget about me?Did you regret ever standing by my side?Did you forget we were feeling inside?Now I'm left to forget about us

**Ethan started to look at Sarah with a tear falling down his cheek**

But somewhere we went wrongWe were once so strongOur love is like a song, you can't forget it

**Sarah had tears in her eyes staring at Ethan**

So now I guess this is where we have to stand Did you regret ever holding my hand? Never again, please don't forget, don't forget

**Sarah had her hands on her heart looking at her feet**

We had it all, we were just about to fall Even more in love, than we were before I won't forget, I won't forget about us But somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong Our love is like a song you can't forget it

**Sarah looked up at Ethan**

Somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all

**Sarah started to cry some more which made Ethan cry even more**

And at last all the pictures have been burned And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned I won't forget, please don't forget us

**Sarah looked at the ceiling**

Somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song but you won't sing along

You've forgotten about us

Don't forget

I left the club in tears

"**Ethan POV"**

Why did I do that I'm a complete jerk and I just did that to prove to Allison that I loved her. I couldn't believe how I was treating Sarah I'm going to make it up to her I promise. I need to apologize I don't care what Allison has to say about it.

"Sarah wait!' I screamed running to her

"Ethan" I heard Allison say but I didn't care

"What do you want!" Sarah said coldly

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to act like that."

'Yeah whatever I'm tired of your apologizes." She said taking off the necklace I gave her the day I told her I loved her. She crossed the street to her car and got in. When she was starting to drive away another car came out of nowhere "Sarah watch out!" I screamed and the car collided with Sarah's car. I ran to Sarah and took her out the smashed car.

"Help….Sarah wake up please can someone help please…Sarah I'm never going to leave your side I promise just please wake up." I screamed in tears holding Sarah's nonmoving body. People came out the club and stared at me.

"Call 911 please do something don't just stare." I screamed at them and they took out there phones

"Sarah wake up please I'm so sorry I just need you to wake up I love you so much I need you to wake up." I whispered in her ear kissing her head and rocking her and crying over nonmoving body.

**Hospital **

"I couldn't contact Sarah's parents is Sarah's boyfriend here." The doctor said in the waiting room.

"I'm here." I said walking to the doctor Erica and Benny were shocked but Allison was more shock and a little angry but that didn't stop me.

"Sir, Sarah is in a coma and one of the babies have died." He said

"Babies? What are you talking about Sarah's pregnant?" I screamed and everyone in the waiting room looked at me.

"Yes sir, I wasn't aware that you didn't know Sarah was going to have twins but now there is only one baby left." He said I frowned one of my babies died

"Can I see her." I asked he nodded and instantly Allison was by my side

"I need to go by myself?" I said pulling my arm from her

**Allison POV**

I'm really frustrated right now ever since that girl decided to drive reckless Ethan has given her all the attention I deserved. Plus the slut got pregnant so if she doesn't die I have to see her even more because Ethan is going to want to be by her side at every minute. Please let her die and let her take her unwanted baby with her.

"I don't want to stay here." I said texting some one

"How dare you my best friend can die at any minute and your sitting here with your dumb attitude. If you don't want to be here leave." Erica said in tears

"Ethan's my ride if I had the keys I would have left already I honestly don't care what happens to your friend and Ethan shouldn't either." I said and Benny had to hold her back because she looked like she was going to attack me.

**Ethan POV**

"Hey Sarah I know you can hear me. I really am sorry about my actions and I want to make up for it so please wake up." I said with a smile and then broke down when she didn't respond

"Sarah I miss you so much I love you and I need you to wake up so I can take care of you and the baby. I want you to know I love you and I love this baby with my whole heart so please wake up." I said squeezing her hand and I think I felt her squeeze back.

"Nurse come quickly!" I screamed and she came in

"Yes sir," she replied

"Sarah squeezed my hand I think she's waking up." I said

"I'll go get the doctor." She said


	9. This is going to be tough

Ethan POV

It's been two weeks since the accident and I've spent those two weeks in the hospital with Sarah. I haven't seen Allison after I drove her home from the hospital two weeks ago. I've gotten millions of text messages and missed phone calls from her but I don't want to deal with her. Benny and Erica told me what she said and I don't want that negative energy around me or my baby.

"Hey" I heard someone say behind me and I turned around and saw Erica

"Hey" I said playing with Sarah's fingers I love Sarah's fingers there so chubby it's so cute.

"I think you should go home take a shower and clear your head." Erica said patting my back

"I don't want her to wake up without me." I said

"I know but you stink and she doesn't want to wake up and pass out because of your disgusting smell." Erica said holding her nose and I chuckled I nodded and went home

"Ethan how is Sarah doing?" my mother asked and I shook my head

"I need to tell you guys something Sarah's pregnant" I said a little scared they didn't even know we dated

"Ok what does that have to do with us does that mean she can't babysit." My father asked clueless

"I'm the father." I said then they looked like they were going to explode

"You had sex with your babysitter!" my mother screamed

"We were dating at the time." I said almost peeing my pants

"Wait you guys broke up?" my father said a little more calmly and collected than my mom

"Yeah" I said

"Son this is your responsibility you're going to need a job if you want to provide." My father said I nodded we discussed it alittle more and I took my shower and got some clothes and put it in a bag.

"I'm not leaving that hospital until Sarah wakes up." I said to myself

"Really!" Allison said behind me which made me jump

"Allison I have nothing to say to you." I screamed at her

"You wouldn't even care about Sarah if she didn't get in a car accident and got knocked up how you know that's your baby." Allison said

"How dare you talk about Sarah like that you're an evil person and don't you ever talk about my baby we are done!" I screamed at her and left

**Hospital**

"Sarah its Erica I want you to know that when you wake up you will see people who care about you right by your side. Ethan hasn't left the hospital since the accident. I think he still loves you he even told the doctor he was your boyfriend in front of Allison shocker right. Listen you're stronger than this you have to wake up. I know you like to take naps but this is a little too extreme." Erica said with tears flowing down her check sitting in the seat near Sarah's bed

"How is she?" I said behind her

"Same as before I'll be back I need to go to the bathroom." Erica said

"Sarah if you can hear me I want you to know I broke up with Allison I didn't want that negative energy near our child." I said and I could have sworn her smile got bigger. I got up from my seat and pressed my lips on hers. Suddenly she started to response.

"Nurse come quickly!" I screamed

"Yes sir" she said

"I kissed her and she responded." I said and she went over to Sarah's bed and lifts her finger and Sarah kept her finger in the air by herself

"She's waking up!" The nurse said in excitement which caused me to make the biggest smile in the world. Erica came in that same minute the nurse said that

"What!" She screamed I hugged her

"I kissed her and she responded" I said in excitement

"Aww, that's something that would happen in Dusk." Erica said

"Ethan Erica what happen." We heard Sarah say weakly and quietly. We ran by her side in excitement

"You're awake!" Erica screamed

"Huh?" Sarah said

"You got in a car accident and you were in a coma and we kind of loss one of our babies." I said

"Ethan you knew?" she said confused

"The doctor told me, I promise I will be by your side the whole time. I love you and the baby and I'm going to get a job to provide for us you're not in this alone." I said holding her hand and a tear fell from her check and I wiped it with my thump

"Aww" Erica said behind us Sarah pulled me in a hug

"I'm going to call Benny and tell him you're awake!" Erica said in excitement

"Sarah I'm sorry for acting like a complete jerk that was rude, selfish, and cruel. Please give me one more chance." I said she smiled

"Ethan I just need time ok I'm still a little hurt but we can be friends." She said not trying to hurt my feelings which I found adorable

"Of course don't rush I understand!" I said and she hugged me

**Erica POV**

I waited in the lobby for Benny and was shock to see Jason with Benny again

"Hey Erica, this is Xavier." Benny said in a cheerful voice if only he knew

"Hi Erica nice to meet you." He said shaking my hand Benny hugged me and Jason looked confused

"Wait you guys are together." Jason said you could hear the hurt in his voice

"Yeah I thought I told you." Benny said putting his arm around my waist

"No! You said you guys worked things out giving me the impression that you guys are friends!" Jason screamed

"Dude calm down why do you care Xavier" Benny asked putting his hand on Jason's shoulder my heart was beating fast this was not happening if Benny finds out Jason is going to need a doctor well we are in the hospital.

"My name isn't Xavier its Jason the Jason who is in love with Erica; all I was trying to do is make you move on so Erica and I can finally be in love without her feeling guilty." Jason said pushing Benny to the ground

"What!" Benny screamed He got up and mumbled something and punched Jason in the face causing Jason to bleed and that got the attention of everyone there

"Sir you need to leave." One of the security guards said to Benny he gave me a hard mean glare and left. I ran after him "Benny"

**2 days later**

**Sarah POV**

"Sarah are you ready to leave?" Ethan asked

"Yup" I said he rolled me out the room. I don't think I need a wheelchair but Ethan rented it to be cautious. Is he really going to act like that throughout my whole pregnancy?

"Sarah we couldn't get a hold of your parents at all." Ethan said

"oh they're in the US because of a business arrangement they should be here next Thursday." I lied

"Ok" he said

We went to my house and Ethan had a book bag. He took out some books from his bag and some smoothie thing it was green and looked disgusting

"What is all this?" I asked

"What to expect when you're expecting, some other pregnancy books and a green smoothie with vegetables and fruits." He said handing it to me

"I'm not drinking that." I said

"Yes you are its good for the baby. Oh and take these vitamins every day." He said and got his bag and was about to leave

"Where are you going?" I asked probably going to meet Allison

"Job hunting we need the money." He said and came kissed me on the check and left

"This is going to be tough." I said to myself


	10. Alice and Mick

**Two new characters added to the story that would change the whole story around **

**Sarah POV**

"Erica he has been attached to me since I left the hospital a part of me is like it's so sweet and he isn't with Allison but another part of me is like HE IS FREAKEN ANNOYING" I screamed the last part Erica laughed

"At least he isn't ignoring you." Erica said and frowned

"We should look for him I asked Ethan where he is but he said Benny didn't tell him because he knew Ethan would tell me and I will tell you." Sarah said out of breath I laughed

"Let's go Ethan's baby mama!" Erica said leaving the room in a hurry

"Stop calling me that!" I screamed at her

We decided to split up and I found myself at the bowling alley. Why would he be in the bowling alley I asked myself?

"Sarah what are you doing at the bowling alley you don't bowl." I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

**Benny POV**

"Thank you so much Alice for allowing me to stay here." I said giving her my famous bone crushing hug. She was my science partner last semester and we ended up being best friends. I just haven't seen her since the whole accident when the teacher saw her writing Alice Weir in her book and reading it out loud in the class. I was so happy I was going to ask her out but she didn't give me a chance to tell her how I felt she avoided me.

"So what happen with Ethan because you would be at his house right now?" Alice said passing me a slice of pizza.

"Thanks but it's my girlfriend." I said and I saw her frown a bit but I shook it off. I explained to her how Erica cheated on me three times, how this boy helped me out, and then how I found out the boy was the guy she cheated on me with. I looked at Alice and she was shocked

"Three times and your with her did you ever hear the expression three strikes and you're out?" she screamed at me and I chuckled

"Love has unlimited chances." I said

"Is it love to her face it Benny us nerds can't date popular they will just hurt us." She said and I saw the tears and then I remembered what happened to her. A jock told her he loved her and she gave him her virginity and the next day in school people were pointing and laughing at her. I got up and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry I'm here for you." I said stroking her hair

"I missed you tiger." She said hugging me tighter

"I missed you too Cookie monster." I said

**Sarah POV**

"Mick is that you what are you doing back in town tired of New York." I said and giggled and hugged him

"Me being back is not as interesting as you in a bowling alley what are you doing." He chuckled

"I'm looking for my friend." I told him

"Boyfriend" he said I shook my head

"I don't have a boyfriend…well its complicated" I sad

"It really isn't complicated it's you that makes it complicated overthinking now tell me all about it." He said sitting down and I didn't see any other seat so I sat on his lap. I told him about Ethan cheating on me, then me being pregnant and about the accident.

"You're what!" he said in shocked and smiled

"Yup" I said

"I better be the godfather." He said pointing his finger in my face and I giggled.

"But seriously a nerd cheated on you that's sad Sarah well since you guys aren't together can we catch up tonight at my house movie night." He said a little nervous

"As a date?" I asked I wasn't sure if Ethan find out he would be so mad and sad. He nodded

"Ok" I said reluctantly he had a big smile and kiss my check and left.

**Benny POV**

As I watch Alice sleep I was happy we reconnected. She's like my best friend well besides Ethan. She was a very nerdy kid. She played video games all summer maybe it's because she didn't have friends. I forgot I was her only friend. I took off her big glasses that cover most of her face and put it beside her bed. I looked at my phone and saw Erica has left me messages and voicemails. I could tell she's been crying. Why was I upset at Erica she didn't do anything I guess she just didn't want me to make a scene I'm going to call her. She answered at the first ring that made me smile she must have had her phone right there waiting for my call.

"Benny where are you? I'm so sorry!" she said through the phone her voice cracking

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have ignored you it wasn't your fault." I said and I knew she had a smile on her face

"I miss you so much!" she giggled through the phone

"I miss you to how about we have breakfast tomorrow." I said

"Sure" she said excitedly

She hung up and I saw Alice waking up. It looked like she had a nightmare because she was crying. I went to her and hugged her rocking her back and forth. I really missed her.

**Sarah POV**

"That's great Erica see I told you didn't have anything to worry about." I said and hung up. I went to Mick's house.

"You look cute Mickey Mouse" I said and he blushed

"I told you never to call me that but you look beautiful" Mick said showing me his room.

"So do you want to have movie night in my room or living room." He asked

"Living room I don't know what you do in here." I giggled he chuckled

"Let's watch Crazy, Stupid, Love I love that movie." I said he gaged

"That movie is so stupid that would never happen in real life if someone cheats on you, you wouldn't beg them to be with you." He said and I frowned

"I did" I said he sat next to me

"I didn't know" he said with a sad face

"It's ok you didn't." I said

"Didn't know you were such a loser seriously Sarah no boy is worth it." He laughed I punched him in the arm playfully

"Ouch Sarah that hurt I have a sensitive arm ever since my accident." He said closing his eyes in pain

"Mick I'm so sorry" I said looking helpless

"I'm joking" he said and started tickling me. I should have known he is an actor that's why he went to New York.

"Stop Mickey Mouse" I said and that made him tickle me more

"Don't ever call me that" he said tickling me in my ticklish spots

"Ok" I screamed laughing he stopped still hovering over me.

Then he kissed me and I was shocked no that he kissed me because I kissed back eagerly not focusing on anything I forgot about Ethan.

**Ethan POV**

I was walking home from a baby class I took and saw Sarah through the window getting tickled and kissed by some guy. I was so angry I thought we were going to get back together. I walked home and made a phone call.

"Ethan!" Allison screamed in my ear

"Can I come over." I asked

"Of course" she said very excitedly

I got my coat and left

"Allison" I said

"Come in and before you say anything I need to say I'm sorry. I was scared of losing you so I behaved as I did. You broke up with me because I was being selfish and mean and that's who everyone thinks I am and I didn't want you thinking that. "She said with tears leaving her eyes I knew she meant it so I hugged her.

"Allison I could never think that about you but I just want to be friends." I said she smiled

"Relationships will come and go but knowing that I have a real friend who really knows me is everything a girl like me needs." She said and I hugged her

"So you came here for a reason" she said sarcastically and I chuckled

"I saw Sarah tonight with this guy and they were hugging and kissing" I said and she gasped

"I know right" I said

"It's not that, I can't believe you went to your ex-girlfriend to help you with your current girlfriend. Knowing well I don't like her." She said

"Please Allison you're my friend and Sarah isn't my girlfriend." I said making the puppy face that never failed me/

"Yet, ok but if I was evil I would give you advice that will blow your chances but since I care about you I'll give you good advice give her space. You've been attached to her since she got out the hospital." Allison said

"That's good advice ignore the girl I like." I said

"Love, Ethan you love her and I'm serious she is probably tired of you and buy her gifts something that will make her miss you and wonder why you haven't been clingy." Allison said

"What about the boy?" I said

"I'll take care of that." She said with a smirk that looked so hot

'For old time's sake maybe we can.." I started

"No Ethan are you crazy!" she said pushing me out of her house I thought she was mad so I was going to apologize but she laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

**Benny POV**

"Ethan me and Erica are having breakfast we are inviting you and Sarah and Sarah wants to bring some guy are you ok with that." Benny asked

"Sure when and where?" I asked lying karma is a female dog.

**Sarah POV**

"I don't think you should invite Mick think about what Ethan would say?"

Erica asked

"Listen I want you guys to get to know him and I'll talk to Ethan about it." I explained I knew this was risky but I'll just say he is a friend and when everyone see how cool and friendly he is they will love him and I will tell them.

**Ethan POV**

"Allison, she is bringing him tomorrow at breakfast." I said I screamed in the phone

"Don't worry I told you I was going to handle it where and when." She asked

"Are you planning on going that's drama written all over it?" I said she laughed

"So now tell me" she screamed I told her where and when

**Breakfast (Drama I love it)**

**Benny POV**

"Alice why are you so nervous my friends are going to love you." I said squeezing her arm. She lightens up a little. We were the first ones there and I saw Erica walking in she had the biggest smile.

"Benny" she screamed hugging me and kissing me all over my face and Alice laughed

"Oh who's this?" Erica asked putting on a fake smile

"Alice my best friend." I said and Alice put out her hand and Erica shook it reluctantly. I saw Ethan walk in and I was happy someone who could break the tension.

"Ethan!" I said

"Hey hey guys" he said nervously

"Why are you nervous?" I asked

"Me nervous what who told you that?" Ethan chuckled nervously. We sat down then he recognizes Allison.

"Allison" he said disgusted

"Ethan" she said in the same tone

"You guys don't like each other?" Erica asked confused

"Hate" they said in unison

"Hey guys this is Mick." Sarah said

Sarah POV

I looked at Ethan and he looked annoyed. I wonder what happen to him.

"Alice are you really going to eat that many bread rolls don't wanna get fat like your mother." Ethan said to the girl I didn't know

"Ethan!" Benny said I looked at the girl she looked annoyed I guess they don't like each other.

"Well Ethan are you sure you can use a butter knife maybe your babysitter should help you." She said I laughed and Ethan glared at me and I mouthed sorry.

"Ethan!" I heard Allison's annoying voice everyone was shocked

"Why is she here?" Erica asked if she didn't I would. She sat next to Ethan and gave him a passionate kiss I was steaming inside I didn't want Mick to see me jealous.

"Guys I know you don't like Allison but if you guys just get to know her I think you will like her." Ethan said

"I thought you guys broke up." I said monotone he didn't reply

"This is Mick my boyfriend." I said now I didn't care I wanted Ethan to know

"Leave it to Ethan to bring a blonde tramp to breakfast." Alice said

Erica, Benny, and I laughed

"Leave it to Alice to cling onto Benny in front of his girlfriend. Erica she's in love with your boyfriend." Ethan said with a grin

Alice threw her water in Ethan's face.

**Drama!**


	11. Another break up come on!

**Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter I corrected it. **

Nobody POV

"Well is that true?" Erica said shrugging her shoulders

"No, of course not!" Alice and Benny screamed

"And what about you Ethan you brought this girl here and you're too busy staring at your babysitter which has a boyfriend." Alice said

"Allison can you come and help me clean this." Ethan said ignoring Alice's last statement

"Sure" she said walking with me to the parking lot.

"Why is Ethan still with that girl?" Erica said to Sarah but still was focusing on Benny and Alice.

"I don't know I thought he hated her!" Sarah said and Mick gave her a confused look

"Benny ask your friend what is wrong with him!" Erica said drinking his water

"Maybe he is in love!" Mick said shrugging his shoulders looking at Sarah waiting for her response

"If he is then I'm happy for him!" Sarah said with a smile but knowing she was lying she was heartbroken. Erica knew she was lying and frowned at her Benny believed it and finish his water and Mick smiled.

**Ethan and Allison**

"I hate that girl." Ethan said

"I hate her to did you hear what she called me she doesn't know me." Allison said with as much anger as Ethan

"New plan I give up I'm tired." Ethan said looking at his feet

"You're so lazy I promised you I will help you and I will just give me time but right now we will go in there and get a dang reaction." Allison said getting angrier

"How is it possible that it doesn't matter how angry you are you never curse?" Ethan said Allison laughed

"You're back thought you guys left." Benny said but everyone stayed quiet

"Listen little girl I don't like you and I know you know who I am and I will not think twice before making your high school life miserable. If you ever call me that again I will make it a priority for my girls to make you cry." Allison said standing up and looking at Alice and poured her orange juice on her and Ethan ended up laughing like a hyena. He high fived Allison and they left.

"I'm sorry" Benny said running to Alice

"I'll call you later Sarah, it was nice to meet you Erica" Mick said walking out the door

"He's mad isn't he?" Sarah said and Erica nodded

**Ethan POV**

"I can't believe you did that that was so funny she looked like she was going to cry." I said and Allison laughed

"No one messes with us!" she said and I laughed

Someone knocked on my door and I saw Benny. He looked angry and I knew what it was about. Alison hid behind my couch and I welcomed him in.

"How dare you do that to Alice and why did you bring Allison to breakfast." Benny said pacing around the room

"Well she deserved it calling my girlfriend names for no reason. What's wrong with Allison so what that I brought her everyone brought someone?" I said raising his voice

"Well Sarah said she's happy for you so you don't have to worry about her so I guess you're right but leave Alice alone please." Benny said leaving

"What does he mean she's happy for me?" I said kind of to myself but Allison heard

"I'm sorry Ethan do you want me to talk to her?" Allison said sitting on the couch

"How will that help?" Ethan said confused

"I can tell if she is jealous." Allison said

"Sure thanks!" I said hugging her

**Erica POV**

"_Does Alice really like Benny? Ethan wouldn't lie about that. Maybe he just wanted Alice to get mad but why was she nervous about it." _I thought

I went to Benny's house and ranged the bell. Alice was there on the couch with one of Benny's shirts. Benny was in the kitchen getting cookies.

"I got your favorite cookie monster, oh hi Erica what are you doing here?" Benny said handing Alice some cookies and walking over to me.

"What I can't come visit you when I want to?" I said sitting down with an attitude

"You can but I was just wondering if you wanted something?" Benny said with a little short laugh

"Tiger can I have more cookies." Alice said with puppy eyes that I thought were so ugly but when I looked at Benny I saw him smiling at her dreamingly. I gasped is he serious.

"Sure cookie monster" Benny said going in the kitchen and getting her more. He went to me and smiled but not the same smile he used for Alice.

"Why is she here?" I asked looking at her with my head to the side

"Well since Ethan and his girlfriend the bully made her sad I decided to make her cheer up with cookies she loves them." Benny said trying to steal a cookie from her but she slapped his hand. I was annoyed.

"So did you decide what you wanted?" Benny said holding my hand and smiling

"Hmmm yup a break." I said letting go of his hand and leaving

"Erica!" he said but didn't chase after me that tell me how much he cares

**Allison POV**

"What do you want?" Sarah said coldly

"I came to talk to you." I said in a fake happy voice

"Why?" she said confused

"Because I wanted to you so how's the baby?" I said enjoying her confused look

"And you care?" She asked

"Nope but I'm trying. Ethan and I are going to be together for a very long time and I see that you're over him so there should be no problems between us." I said now I need her reaction

"No problems between us you talked bad about my baby, fought me in a bathroom, and stole my freaking boyfriend." Sarah screamed in the inside I was laughing my head off

"Hmm it's not like you like him you have a boyfriend." I said smile

"Well…still…Ethan was mine first" she said stuttering yup she likes him so I don't have to pretend I just left leaving her confused

"She still likes you!" I said hugging him

"Yessssssssss!"

**Ok now I'm very excited about this story and next chapter Rory is back and to everyone who is confused no one is a vampire there's no magic whatsoever **


	12. FIRE!

**Allison POV**

Allison you're so nice!" Miranda said

"Yeah helping Ethan win his true love back is so nice!" Darcy said

"You guys aren't that stupid right why would I help Sarah and Ethan get back together." I said surprised by their stupidity

"But you told Ethan" Miranda tried to say

"Shut up! Obviously I was lying, I want Sarah's life to be ruin and Ethan is going to be with me but I asked you to come because this loser name Alice called me a blonde tramp!" I screamed they gasped

"I can't believe she said that even though you slept with the wrestling team, the basketball team, and the football team while you were with Ethan." Darcy said she is so dumb

"That's beside the point listen we are going to destroy her right." I said they nodded

"M" Miranda said stretching her finger

"A" I said connecting my finger

"D" Darcy said connecting her finger with us

"Connect three" We screamed and laughed

!

Alice POV

"Did she just do that" Benny said standing there in disbelieve

"Yeah" I said going over there to hug him but he moved not wanting to be touched

"I'm sorry I just can't believe this do you think it's because of Jason." He said falling to his knees in tears

"There wouldn't be any other reason." I said

"I can't believe this I have to look for her!" he said running out the door I followed him

**Erica POV**

I'm in the park crying my eyes out and Benny didn't even look like he cared that I left.

"Erica?" someone said in front of me I looked up and rolled my eyes

"Go away Jason I'm not in the mood!" I screamed

"Why are you crying?" he asked sitting next to me on the bench

"Because I'm stupid!" I said

"You're not stupid Erica." He said I looked into his blue eyes and that's when I broke down I started crying my eyes out and I wasn't planning on stopping. Jason hugged me as I cried on his shoulder

"So tell me why you're stupid?" he said

"Benny is stupid not me!" I screamed

"That's why you're crying because of that jerk?" he asked getting mad he really cared and that's why I kissed him.

**Benny POV**

As I was looking for Erica I saw her on the bench I was about to go over there when Jason came. Did she come here to meet him! I screamed in my mind.

"Benny is that him?" Alice said behind me I nodded

Then he hugged her and now they are sitting there kissing I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alice I got to go." I said turning around holding back my tears.

I went home and ripped up every picture I had of Erica and started drinking. I was really drunk I couldn't see what I was doing. I put all of the pictures together and got a match and burned them.

"I hate you Erica I never want to see you again like these pictures you will burn IN HELL!' I screamed at the fire

I looked at the big fire and got very scared. The smoke detector came on. I tried to put out the fire but found myself making the fire even worse. I was so drunk and then I passed out.

**Erica POV**

As I was walking home I saw fire trucks going to Benny's house. His whole house was on fire. I felt tears going down my face hopping he wasn't in that house. I saw police around Alice and I ran to Alice.

"Alice what happen where is Benny!" I screamed she started crying and pointed at the house. I looked at the burning house and watched fire fighters go in and out the house. All the fire fighters came out and I went to them.

"Where is Benny?" I screamed at one he shook his head

Suddenly the whole house collapsed and my knees did to.

"Benny! Benny!" I screamed on the floor drowning my eyes in tears.

Alice came to me crying and there we were hugging and crying because we knew benny did not make it he's dead my happy ever after had disappeared because without Benny I have nothing to live for.

**Ethan POV**

"Sarah where are you!" I screamed in her house

"In here" she screamed back from the bathroom I looked in the bathroom to see her throwing up in the toilet

"Ewww" I screamed

"Shut up!" she screamed

"I read this you're having morning sickness awww!" I said smiling she looked at me like I was dumb. I sat next to her and hold her hair up. She started throwing up again.

"Ethan what are you doing here?" she said when she finished

"I came here to see how you were doing and from the looks of it, you're doing horrible." I said she laughed

"Allison came to see me today." She said and I became nervous

"Really?" I said

"She wanted to see how the baby was doing and to make sure that we didn't have any bad feelings toward each other." Sarah said

"Good she is making progress. How's Mick?" I said but not really caring she sighed

"He broke up with me he said that I was in love with you and that you were in love with me even though he knows you have a girlfriend ridiculous right?" she said awkwardly laughing

"Yeah ridiculous!" I said laughing as awkwardly

"Our relationship is always one-sided." She said staring at the bathroom floor I was confused

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"Well when I like you, you don't like me and when I don't like you, you like me even when we were in a relationship it was like that." She shrugged

"And how is our relationship now?" I asked her

"On-sided like always." She reply

"And how is that?" I asked

"Because I like you but you love Allison." She said and I smiled I kissed her and she kissed me back. I broke the kiss and looked her in the eye.

"Wrong I love you!" I said and was going to kiss her again when she turned her head to the toilet and threw up I laughed. My phone rang and saw that it was Erica calling.

"Hello?"

"What!"

"We will be there"

I hung up the phone and started crying and Sarah looked worried.

"What happen?" she asked

"Benny died." I said punching the wall causing a hole I saw Sarah start to cry and I held her.

Nobody POV

Ethan, Erica, and Alice were the main ones devastated. Sarah decided that they should all sleep over at Ethan's house to console each other.

"Benny was my best friend and to know that he's gone it hurts." He said

"This is your entire fault!" Alice screamed at Erica. Erica was confused because she and Alice were just hugging comforting each other and now she is blaming her.

"How?" she screamed back

"If Benny did not see you at the park hugging and kissing Jason he would have never went home and kill himself." She screamed Erica was crushed she didn't know Benny was there watching her. The last time he will ever see her she was kissing another guy. Erica cried more.

"Erica you cheated on him again!" Sarah screamed

"No! We broke up because of her!" Erica screamed pointing at Alice

"Me?" Alice said in confusion

"If I didn't see you in Benny's shirt saying "Tiger can I have more cookies. This never would have happen!" Erica said mocking Alice and making ugly puppy eyes.

"I knew you had something to do with it!" Ethan screamed at Alice

"Ethan I am so sick of you you're always bothering me can I live my live without you always down my throat!" Alice screamed Ethan scoffed

"Ethan it was months ago let it go!" Alice screamed at Ethan making him cry

"I hated you so much I still hate you!" he screamed

"What happen?" Sarah said even though no one looked like they wanted to talk about it she still was curious.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Ethan said sitting down

"Remember this is about Benny ok so whatever problems you guys have should be put on hold. Benny would have never wanted us to be fighting and blaming each other for his death he would want us to comfort each other." Sarah said Ethan smiled a little and went to Sarah and kissed her

"You're awesome." He said

**Rory POV**

"Benny you're finally awake!" I said

"What happen?" he asked getting up slowly he had a major hangover

"I was going to your house to celebrate my return from Scotland but I saw you passed out and there was a huge fire so I took you out of it and brought you here." I said Benny's eyes went up in surprise. He hugged me tightly

"You saved my life you know that right." He said I nodded

"Thank you" he said with tears falling down

"You're welcome" I said

**Yupp Rory saved him I wouldn't make Benny die :D**


	13. Let the games begin

Allison POV

"Ethan are you ok I know how hard it is to lost a best friend my hamster died." I said trying to make him feel better. He smiled for the first time that afternoon.

"How do you manage to always do that?" he said to me

"Do what?" I asked innocently

"Make me smile when I'm having a bad day." He said we laughed and I started to fix his uniform tie

"Maybe when your finish with work we can do something?" I said with my puppy eyes he has never resisted it

"Oh I forgot to tell you Sarah and I are back together!" he said which made my smile fade

"Oh that's umm great I'm happy for you." I said not convincingly he gave me a confused look

"Hey Ethan" Sarah said behind us

"Hey Sarah!" he said going over to hug her. Ughh!

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere after work to get your mind off of Benny?" she asked him he better not I just asked him

"Sure!" he said forgetting about me and then that's when I had enough I was walking to leave

"Oh wait I forgot Allison asked to hang out." He said I smiled he turned to me with his lop-sided smile that I grew to love

"Can we reschedule." He said I was shocked I left not wanting to talk to him ever again

"Darcy and Miranda I decided that this year we will play another game of who's bad?" I said walking over to them

"School starts in two weeks do we have time to plan?" Darcy asked getting excited

"Yes and since I won last year I decided who your targets will be. Darcy you will have Alice and Miranda you will have Erica." I said smiling

"Wait who are you going to have?" Miranda asked

"My target ladies, is Sarah." I said smiling even more and the girls smiled to

"Making them cry is cool and will get you points but making them suicidal is even better Darcy I'm really hoping you will make Alice regret ever talking to me like that." I said glaring at her she quickly nodded

"I won't let you down." She said I smiled

"Good!"

!

Benny POV

"So she cheated on you three times and then broke up with you to be with another guy. I'm sorry Benny." Rory said

"Yeah but trust me I will never talk to her again like seriously I won't it's completely over my goal this year is to make sure I don't talk to Erica and forgiving her is not on my list either I don't want to be her boyfriend her best friend or even her friend." I said he nodded

!

Erica POV

"Why can't I stop crying!" I screamed at myself

"Because you love him." Alice said I sighed

"Erica, he never liked me all he talked about was you. He was crushed when you broke up with him." Alice said

"I know that now but it's too late." I said crying even more

!

So we decided to have a little memorial service for Benny jus the group.

"Rory you're back." Ethan said hugging him

"Yeah" he said nervously he was hiding something but I wanted to focus on Benny

"We are gathered here because our friend Benny has just passed away. He was my best friend and I don't know how life will be without him but I know it's going to suck. Benny was a type of person that when he sees you unhappy he'll make you happy. I'm really going to miss him." Ethan said

"Aww thank you!" Benny said walking to Ethan Benny! Every one stared at him like they saw a ghost

"Benny!" Ethan said touching his face with tears falling down his cheek

"Yup Rory saved me from the fire." Benny said instantly Ethan hugged Benny and then Rory

"Thank you" he said to Rory

Everyone hugged Benny but I sat there very confused. Even if I did want to hug him would he allow it? The last time he saw me I was kissing another guy. He probably thinks I cheated on him or broke up with him for Jason but it wasn't like that. I sat there and Sarah motioned for me to come and join the hug fest I couldn't I wouldn't. She came to me and pushed me over to Benny and when he saw me his smile faded and he had anger in his eyes.

"I'm hap-happy that you you are a-al-alive." I said stuttering very nervous everyone stopped talking and looked at us

"Really because you could have fooled me." He said with hatred in his voice I ran home and slammed my door and started crying. I really was a mess I couldn't stand when he was angry at me. I honestly didn't see what I did wrong! Oh I forgot I broke his heart and then in the park I smashed it. I hate myself right now Erica why would you do that! We had more bad times then good so I should just give up. No I won't I will fight for him. My goal this year isn't to be his friend, not his best friend no I want to be his girlfriend.

**2 weeks later first day of school **

**Allison POV**

I haven't talk to Ethan in two weeks and I really miss him but I'm not going to be second to Sarah anymore.

"Are we ready to start the game?" Darcy said I smiled

"Let's" I said

We walked into the hallways of Whitechapel everyone looking at us. Who wouldn't we owned this school. We saw the little Scooby doo gang and went to them. Ethan smiled when he saw me.

"I didn't know they allowed pregnant people in this school. Honestly though I thought everyone would have enough money to buy a condom." I said

Ethan looked at me and was shocked

"Aww look who made friends this year. Good for you your mother could stop spending money on a therapist for you and start buying more donuts." Darcy said I giggled

"Erica I saw Jason today he told me to tell you that he's looking for you. Something about you left your underwear in his car." Miranda said

Benny and Erica looked at Miranda with anger. We laughed and strutted down the hallway.

"Allison!" Ethan said pulling my wrist to some random locker

"What do you want?" I barked at him

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting this way I know you're not like this and what was that with Sarah." He asked concern in his voice and his eyes love those eyes

"Get off of me dork!" I said and left him

I went to the bathroom and cried my eyes out I hate when he is disappointed in me

**Ethan POV**

Something is really wrong with Allison she would never do that to me. I got to get to the bottom of it

"Ethan you actually dated her." Rory said laughing

"I got to go guys see you at lunch." Benny said and Erica followed him

This wasn't good Benny literally hates Erica.

**Benny POV**

I'm walking to the cafeteria to get breakfast before class starts and Erica decides to sit next to me there goes my appetite.

"What!" I said

"Benny we need to talk I'm so sor" that's when I cut her off

"Don't! I don't want to hear apologizes I want you out of my life forever. I don't care about and I wish you would leave me alone." I said

"I love you!" she screamed and everyone looked at us

"Then why did you break up with me? Why did you decide to kiss Jason at the park? Why did you cheat on me THREE TIMES? You have a funny way of showing you love me if you love me so much do me a favor and stop talking to me this is the last conversation we will ever have." I said getting up with my apple and leaving. I saw Alice and waved to her.

"Benny I have to tell you something." She said and I began to worry

"I think you should listen to her she really has a good explanation Erica" that's when I cut her off

"I don't want to hear her name and as my best friend you have to promise me that you will not say her name to me again." I said she nodded I smiled

"Good let's get to class." I said I was very happy

**Erica POV**

This can't be happening. I can't understand how one day he loves me then another day he is dead and the next day he hates me.

**Lunch**

"I'm so hungry!" Rory said eating his hamburger

Everyone laughed and was having a good time. Benny wasn't talking to me but we were in the same group of friends and that's a start. Everything was going great until he came.

"Hey I haven't talked to you in a while how's it going." Jason said sliding next to me the whole table got quiet. I saw everyone looking at Benny and I looked at him he was red and was ready to explode.

"Umm I don't think you should be here." I said trying to make him leave before something happens

"Why? So Erica I was hoping you'll go to the back to school party with me." He said I was about to say no when

"Haha funny I remembered her saying leave the table." Benny said and I was very scared

"Aww is Benny jealous get over it she doesn't care about you." Jason said laughing and putting his arm around my shoulder

Instantly Benny laughed got up and threw his food in the garbage. I thought he was going to leave but I saw that he kept the tray. He walked over to us and I was shaking in fear so I took a sip of my milk. He took Jason by the collar and hit him in the face with the tray. Suddenly the whole cafeteria was looking us. He jumped on Jason and started punching the life out of him

"She was my girlfriend and I loved her. There is hundreds of girls in this school you should have picked another." He screamed punching his face blood all over his hands. Ethan and Rory ran to Benny and took him off of Jason. Jason was barely conscious but he had enough courage to say.

"She will never love you." He said and looked like he was about to pass out when Benny got out of Ethan and Rory's grasp and kicked Jason right in the face causing him to become unconscious. Suddenly out of nowhere teachers started to come really when the fight is over.

"What is going on right now? Benny, Ethan, and Rory to the principal office." A random teacher said and called 911.

Everyone looked at me and I literally wanted to die.


	14. forgive and forget or leave

**Sorry I haven't updated I was sick and then the Olympics came on seriously who isn't watching the Olympics. I really enjoy writing this story. There is going to be like seven more chapters I really want to finish this before school starts. Sooo back to the story**

**Disclaimer: (never did this before but I don't want to be sued) I don't own the MBAV cast and trust me if I did Ethan and Benny would be werewolves **

**Benny POV**

I'm totally going to jail. What would Grandma say? I can't believe I did that I really hope he doesn't press charges. Of course he is.

"What happen in the lunchroom?" Principal screamed

"Well Benny and Jason got in a fight and we separated them." Ethan said Rory nodded that was so not true it wasn't a fight I beat him up so bad and he wasn't even fully conscious through the whole thing. Go Benny!

"Well I guess you guys can go since you didn't do anything wrong." The principal said and turned to me

"Benny Weir, you do know that if Jason presses charges then you will definitely go to jail." He said I nodded ughhhhh!

**Erica POV**

I finally found a way for Benny to forgive me. It can't fail after this he will totally love me again. I will finally get my boyfriend back and this time I won't let him go.

"Jason are you ok?" I walked into his hospital room

"Hey babe!" he said at least he is happy

"Hey Jason um can you do me a favor." I asked him with my famous smile no one can resist this well except Benny.

"Anything for you." He said and I could tell he was telling the truth

"Can you please not press charges against Benny?" I asked sitting by his bed he suddenly frown

"Is that the only reason you came here is to beg for me not to press charges against your stupid boyfriend who beat me up so badly that I became unconscious." He asked getting mad I nodded afraid of his response he sighed sadly

"OK" he said I smiled and hugged him

"But on one condition." He said I stopped hugging him and looked at him in fear what he wants me to do can't be good.

"Go to the back to school party with me." He said I wanted to go with Benny but one night away from Benny is better than my whole life away from him because he was in jail.

"Ok" I said he smiled

**Benny POV**

I was at the police station and it was really boring in here nothing to do nothing at all.

"What are you in for?" a guy asked me he looked ok he didn't look like a gang member

"Beat up the guy who my ex-girlfriend cheated and dumped me for until he was unconscious." I said really nonchalant

"Kind of like my story." He said I looked at him as a sign to go on

"Well I killed the guy and her and put them in my trunk and the police found me." He said and I walked away slowly

"Benny you're free to go." The officer said and opened my cell

"What?!" I said I was shocked he didn't press charges against me

"Well leave." He said I ran out of there before they could tell me it was a mistake and lock me up again.

**Allison PO**

"Allison Elizabeth Roberts come back here!" Ethan screamed

"What!" I screamed finally giving up on not talking to him

"I thought we were friends." He said

"Well maybe you thought wrong." I said trying to walk away but he ran in front of me

"Why are you treating me like this?" he asked hurt written on his face

"Because I love you Ethan and I'm tired of coming second when it comes to Sarah." I said and he looked confused

"I thought you wanted to be my friend I thought you were over me." He said

"No I never said I was over you, you assumed. Ethan you're always assuming. You assumed I wanted to help you get the love of your life back! You assumed that I was ok with you cancelling our plans to be with your girlfriend after I just asked you! Ethan I love you and I can't sit here and watch you love someone else." I screamed tears streaming down my face

"Then why did you help me get her back?"

"Because I love you and wanted to see you happy and I thought it will help me get over you but it just made me bitter with jealousy." I said and you could see Ethan trying to prepare what he was going to say next

"I don't know what to say." He said looking at the floor

"Pick me and only me or get out my life." I said

Ethan looked shocked and was trying to make everything sink in

"Allison you know I care about you so much and I really do are you saying you want to end our friendship." He said

I swallowed hard. He had yet to directly answer my question, but I realized that I had just gotten my answer. I had asked him to choose me over Sarah, and Ethan had replied, "Are you saying you want to end our friendship?" What he was really saying when he asked this was that if I was going to make him choose, then he was going to choose to end things with me.

"I want a relationship with you." I said

"We have a friendship." He said awkwardly

"I want to be the only girl in your life I want you to love me and only me." I said looking into his eyes for answers he hugged me and I smiled he picked me

"I'm so sorry Allison." He said hugging me tighter

"What?" I said, pulling back, my devastated expression having completely given way to tears. Sobs began to come uncontrollably, but I was at a point beyond caring by now. If I had to put down my defenses for him for him to see how truly helpless I was, how badly I honestly needed him, albeit. I had to keep myself from shouting, "Don't leave me!" at him the sobs that now choked and gagged me, and blurred my vision, mascara seeping in and burning at my eyeballs.

"Ally please don't cry." Ethan said

"Don't call me Ally." I said, in a voice so filled with hatred that he backed away from me as if my words had somehow been able to inflict physical pain on him. I reached for something, anything, to hit him with. I got my purse and I began to beat it against his torso, my tears and cries coming out in furies of rage now. I stopped and sat on a bench outside of school.

"Leave me alone and don't you ever talk to me again." I screamed and he backed away from me nervously

**Erica**

"Benny" I said walking over to him and I saw him roll his eye

"What" he sighed

"I just wanted to tell you that I made Jason drop the charges forgive me." I said and he looked at me with an expression I couldn't read

"So you think now I'm going to forgive you I appreciate what you did but I don't want to have anything to do with you after everything you put me through that only makes up for 10% of it." He said and walked away

So now I have to make up for 90% of my mistakes

**Allison POV**

"Benny Weir I didn't think you would come." I said inviting him into the house and showing him where the girls were.

"Have you been crying?" he asked and I nodded trying to not cry again he hugged me and followed me to the basement

"Benny" the girls screamed and he sat in the middle of them and he was saying something and they giggled. I just sat on the floor alone not really listening to them because I'm eating my grapes or I'm just too damn depress.

"So Benny how was jail." Darcy said seductively

"Yeah do you have a tattoo?" Miranda asked more seductively

"I hope you didn't drop the soap." Tamie said behind us joining me on the floor. Tamie just joined our group a week ago so I guess we are the connect 4 or the fab 4 one of those.

"Tamie" Benny said instantly getting up and getting nervous hmm maybe it was because she was his first or that he liked her.

"Benny it's been a while." She said taking some of my grapes

"Yeah um can we talk." He said and she got up took his hand and led him upstairs.

"So how's the game going?" Darcy asked

"Well I got ninth graders to put posters all around the school of Erica and then beside her is Jason and on the next side it's Benny it says on the bottom who will the whore fuck tonight." Miranda said I was shocked very impressive even though I don't know how she got a picture of them three must be photo shopped.

"Well I had the football team spray Alice with water guns and it wasn't water in it just garlic sauce." Darcy said

"But isn't she allergic to Garlic!" Miranda screamed

"Calm down she is only going to get rashes all over her skin." Darcy said

Ok now that cheered me up.

"What about you Allison what did you do to Sarah." Darcy said

"Well, I decided to change my target to Ethan Morgan. He will be hated!" I said and they all gasped

"Let's look for Tamie and Benny." I said trying to get my mind off him

We walked all over the house but couldn't find them but as soon as we went into my bedroom.

"EWW! NOT IN MY BED! I screamed

Ethan POV

"Sarah we are only a week away until we enter the second trimester." I said she giggled

"I know I'm so excited! You know the baby is three inches long it's as big as a peach." Sarah said I bend down and looked at her belly February 11, 2013 I'm going to be a dad.

"So what are we doing tonight!" she said excitedly I laughed

"Well we can go to Karaoke dookey and you can hear a song I've written for you." He said and a huge smile spread on her face

"Hmmm good idea and maybe afterwards we can have a sleep over I don't think your parents would care if your pregnant girlfriend needs you to take care of her." She said wrapping her arms around my neck then I put my hands on her waist.

"Ok but they would tell me to be safe don't want to accidental cause another teen pregnancy." I said and she laughed

"Yeah like that can happen." She said and leaned in and kissed me

**Karaoke dookey **

Nobody POV

Karaoke Dookey was packed that night. Everyone wanted to see Benny and Erica in the same room. They were very popular in the school because of what happen actually the whole gang was.

"Ok now we will have Benny Weir with a song he wrote." The announcer said

Everyone looked at Erica and at Benny. Erica looked at him and was waiting patiently begging for the song to not be about her but the whole school knew it was.

"Wow really packed tonight I wrote this song about my ex-girlfriend Erica who is right there say hi Erica." Benny said and everyone looked at her, Sarah, Ethan, and Rory table. Rory waved to everyone and Erica only looked at the floor in embarrassment

***Benny*** Shot through the heart and you're to blame

Darling' you give love a bad name

_**Benny jumped off stage and took a seat next to Erica. She wanted to get up and leave but that would make her look weak. He looked directly to her and stared in her eyes and smirked**_

***Benny* **an angel's smile is what you sell you promise me heaven, then put me through Hell Chains of love got a hold on me When passions a prison, you can't break free

_**Benny got up and went on stage and started jumping with the beat **_

Oh, you're a loaded gun, yeah

Oh, there's nowhere to run

No one can save me

The damage is done

_**Benny started to get angry **_

Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

You give love a bad name (bad name)

I play my part and you play your game

You give love a bad name (bad name)

You give love, a bad name

_**Benny grabbed Erica's hand and pulled her on stage **_

Paint your smile on your lips

Blood red nails on your fingertips

A school boy's dream, you act so shy

_**(Benny gave her a quick peck on the lips which made everyone confused) **_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

Oh, you're a loaded gun

Oh, there's nowhere to run

No one can save me

The damage is done _**(Benny touched his heart and looked at her singing the song)**_

_**He started clapping on beat and a lot of people cheered Erica was in tears but he didn't care.**_

Oh!

Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

You give love a bad name

I play my part and you play your game

You give love a bad name (bad name)

Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

You give love a bad name (bad name)

I play my part and you play your game

You give love a bad name (bad name)

You give love

You give love (bad name)

You give love

You give love (bad name)

You give love

You give love (bad name)

You give love

Erica jumped off stage and got her drink and poured it on Benny's head and the crowd cheered loving the drama. She got up and left the club after saying goodbye to her friends. Benny got the microphone

"That's what you get Erica you're a damn slut you're a cheater!" he said the crowd booed him and he got up and left and Alice left with him

Ethan saw Allison sitting with her crew and suddenly got nervous. _"Should I still sing my song I don't want to hurt her more than I already did." He thought. _ She saw him and suddenly her bright smile faded away and she turned around to her friends. She got up and went on stage and Ethan was begging her with his eyes not to do what he thought she was going to do. The crowd didn't know about their situation.

"Hi everyone, I had an affair with Ethan Morgan who was in a relationship months ago with someone. His girlfriend found out and dumped him so he said he wanted a relationship with me and I made myself believed that it was because he loved me but it was only because Sarah his ex-girlfriend dumped him. So when he found out she was pregnant he dumped me really bad. So I cried like any love sick girl would do. Then he came over and I thought he came to be with me and foolish me he came to ask me how to get Sarah back." She stopped starting to cry and the crowd awed and Sarah glared at Ethan

"Well I loved him so I told him how to get her back. So we became friends and then he ditched me to hang with her. So I ignored him and then I told him how I felt and told him to pick me and he left me there not caring he went back to his girlfriend. She was right I was just his dirty little secret but here's a song I wrote for him." She said wiping her tears and started

***Allison*** You told me there's no need To talk it out Cause its too late To proceed And slowly I took your words And walked away No looking back I won't regret, no I will find my way I'm broken But still I have to say

_**Allison looked at Ethan and acted like she didn't care **_

It's Alright, OK I'm so much better without you I won't be sorry

Alright, OK So don't you bother what I do No matter what you say

I won't return Our bridge has burned down I'm stronger now

Alright, OK I'm so much better without you I won't be sorry

_**Allison looked at Ethan and pointed at him**_

You played me Betrayed me Your love was nothing but a game Portrait a role You took control, I couldn't help but fall So deep But now I see things clear

_**Allison pulled a guy on stage and flirted with him giggling wrapping his arms around her to show everyone she didn't care.**_

It's Alright, OK I'm so much better without you I won't be sorry

Alright, OK So don't you bother what I do No matter what you say

I won't return Our bridge has burned down I'm stronger now

Alright, OK I'm so much better without you I won't be sorry

_**Allison saw Ethan with tears in his eyes she got off stage and wiped his tears licked it and got back on stage**_

Don't waist you fiction tears on me Just save them for someone in need

It's Way too late I'm closing the door

_**Rocking to the rest of the song everyone cheered**_

It's Alright, OK I'm so much better without you I won't be sorry

Alright, OK so don't you bother what I do No matter what you say

I won't return our bridge has burned down I'm stronger now

Alright, OK I'm so much better without you I won't be sorry

It's Alright, OK Alright, OK Without you No matter what you say It's Alright, OK Alright, OK Without you I won't be sorry

Ethan walked out of the club and everyone booed him and Sarah followed him.

**Benny POV**

"Alice did you see that I was on fire." I said so happy

"Yeah; but everyone booed you and Erica was crying." Alice said I shook my head

"I know I should have done what Allison did she told me that if I told my story than it would cause the crowd to be on my side." I said

"Do you even hear yourself you embarrassed her and you hang out with Allison. Erica really didn't do anything to you." She said I stared at her in disbelief

"Didn't do anything she cheated on me three times!" I screamed

"You already forgave her for that you can't still be mad at her!" She screamed back

"Yes I know but she kissed Jason in the park!" I screamed angrily

"Benny get over it you're doing all these things to hide your pain you might have everyone else fooled but I can see through you. You're still the same Benny who loves Erica." She sad I scoffed

"I don't love her I hate her every time I give her a chance she hurts me!" I screamed

"Remember what you told me when I asked how you can forgive her all the time you said love has unlimited chances." She said I shook my head

"Alice, how many times do we forgive someone just because we don't want to lose them even though they don't deserve our forgiveness?" I said and started crying not caring anymore if I look stupid,

"Erica thought you were cheating on her with me that's why she broke up with you it had nothing to do with Jason. Jason so happen to be in the park and Erica kissed him because she was broken. When Erica thought you died she was broken. She really does love you and she doesn't mean to hurt you. You know you will never find a girl you love more than Erica don't settle for second best when Erica is right there." Alice said and she was right

"She thought I cheated on her I would never do that to her I love her too much." Alice smiled I just said I loved Erica

"I thought you hated her." She said and I was shocked at myself I thought I did

"She will never take me back after what I did." I said she smiled

"Listen you can get her back she loves you." Alice said I smiled

**Ethan POV**

"Sarah I'm sorry." I said when we were cuddled on her couch

"Why?" she said

"I don't know I just feel like I did something wrong." I said playing with her cubby fingers I love her fingers

"I'm not the one you need to say sorry to even though I hate her guts I think you need to apologize." She said

"I tried she doesn't want to hear it." I said

"Well try harder." She said getting up

**Should Ethan be with Sarah or Ethan the one with the most votes win but pm me your answer don't want people knowing who won. Byeeee review**


	15. Happy ever after

**A lot of people voted and in the last chapter I made a mistake I mean Sarah or Allison but I guess you guys knew that. I know I said there will be seven more chapters but it's going to be three more chapters and an epilogue instead. **

Allison POV

"You were great!" Darcy said and the girls nodded

"Thank you" I said

"So what are you going to do next?" Miranda said

"Well, I really don't care about Ethan anymore so I'm going on with my life and I actually got a date for the dance." I said and they gasped

"Wait! What about the game?" Darcy said

"We aren't going to continue I'm tired of that game all we should do is relax enjoy high school instead of being bullies." I said they gasped

"Finally!" Tamie said

"I don't get it what will we do." Darcy said

"Let's just hang out go to the movies and go shopping." I said

"Ok because of the shopping but what made you change your mind." Miranda said

"Ethan Morgan" I said with a little smile the girls were confused

"Well he made me do a lot of thinking and I think we should just stop pretending." I said

"So who is your date to the back to school dance." Tamie asked

"His name is Sebastian he is so cute." I said with a smile

"I'm happy you're over that Ethan he was not a good boyfriend." Darcy said

"Yeah he is such a loser!" Miranda said

"Yeah but he was a great friend." I said and smiled and left leaving the girls in confusion but Tamie knew what was going on.

I drove to Ethan's house and ranged the bell.

"Hi Mrs. Morgan is Ethan home." I said politely

"No he is sleeping over Sarah's house." She said and I said thank you and left making a phone call

**Sarah's house (Ethan POV)**

"Sarah I'll get it!" I screamed

I walked over to the door and opened in and was surprise to see Allison.

"Ethan who was it!" Sarah screamed I didn't know how to respond should I say it's Allison.

"It's me Allison!" Allison screamed well at least I don't have to tell her.

"Hey I'm going to Erica's see you guys. " Sarah said and left she did not just leave me with Allison

"Hi" I said nervously

"Ethan I need to talk you." She said and sat on the couch

"Please tell me you're not pregnant." I said putting my face in my hands. She laughed

"No! I came here to say I'm sorry for what I did." She said and I looked at her in confusion

"You're sorry I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't know you still love me." I said

"Loved Ethan I'm over you and I just want us to be friends." She sad

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel awkward and jealous." I said she laughed

"Hmmm I'm sure and trust me I would never feel awkward I'm too cute. I even talked to Sarah before I came here we are not friends but acquaintances. I'm really over you this time I even got a date to the dance." She said and I smiled

"Allison can we be friends again?" I said she smiled

"Best friends!" she said and hugged me

**Sarah POV**

"Erica are you ok?" I said

"No the real question is are you ok you left Allison with your boyfriend are you nuts!" she screamed at me

"She's over him." I said

"Right" Erica said sarcastically

"I trust my boyfriend and I trust Allison to she just wanted to say sorry." I said Erica laughed

"You're crazy and naïve but go ahead trust her trust him." She said disgusted

"Erica I know what you're doing you're trying to hide how hurt you are." I said

"He called me a slut a cheater I get but I am no slut!" she screamed and laid on her bed looking at the ceiling

"He didn't mean it." I said and she stood up

"He meant it and he's never going to forgive me." She said and at that minute the bell ranged

"Are you expecting somebody?" I asked she shook her head

We went downstairs and open the door and saw a delivery man with a box. We took the box upstairs and opened it. There was a rose and a note.

"_How could I be so stupid to let you slip away I had you in my arms but I let you slip away I want you back but now it's too late I've already said goodbye and now love had turned to hate. I want to go back in time and fix all that was wrong change all of my regrets so we didn't fight as long. The regrets are what messed it up and they were my entire fault I was so immature I should have acted like an adult. I broke my own heart when I walked out on you now it's too late and I can't undo I still love you. But no-body knows we are no longer together because of what I chose it was a bad decision and now I want you here. Never far away always near so please take me back and catch me when I fall cause I need you right now more than anything at all." Love Benny_

"Erica" I said

"This is a prank one of those girls that follow Allison did this Benny hates me." She said her eyes looking at the note

"What if Benny sent you that." I said

"I wish he did but he didn't." she said

"Wait Erica look on the back." I said noticing some words

"_Meet me at Karaoke Dookey I want to sing you a song to show you how sorry I am and that I really mean that I love you 8:00" _

"Erica" I said

**Karaoke Dookey **

Erica was still convinced that it was a prank but I knew Benny still loved her. A lot of people were here because of all the drama between our group it's getting annoying.

"Next we have Ethan and Benny performing a song that Ethan wrote." The announcer said and Erica and I had our eyes glued to the stage.

**Nobody POV**

_Ethan looks at Sarah and starts singing_

***Ethan***you've got that smile, that only heaven can make. I pray to God every day that you keep that smile.

_Benny looks at Erica and starts singing Erica was shocked "he really does love her she" Erica thought._

***Benny***Yeah, you are my dream There's not a thing I won't do. I'll give my life up for you, cos you are my dream.

_Ethan brings Sarah on stage and gets on his knees and begins singing_

***Ethan***and baby, everything that I have is yours, you will never go cold or hungry. I'll be there when you're insecure, Let you know that you're always lovely. Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now

_Benny brings Erica on stage and hugs her from behind and kisses her check and put his head on her shoulder still singing_

***Benny***One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you, Right next to you. Nothing will ever come between us; I'll be standing right next to you, Right next to you.

_Ethan rubs Sarah's belly_

***Ethan***you had my child, you make my life complete. Just to have your eyes on little me, that'd be mine forever.

_Benny looks at Erica and puts her hair behind her ear_

***Benny***And baby, everything that I have is yours you will never go cold or hungry I'll be there when you're insecure Let you know that you're always lovely Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now

_Ethan looks at the ceiling and starts singing his heart out_

***Ethan***One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you, Right next to you. Nothing will ever come between us; I'll be standing right next to you, Right next to you.

_Ethan and Benny picks Sarah and Erica up bridal style and starts spinning them around_

***Ethan and Benny***We're made for one another Me and you And I have no fear I know we'll make it through One day when the sky is falling I'll be standing right next to you Ohh ohhh ohh ohhhhh

They put them down and hold their hands and sing the last part the girls were in tears.

***Ethan and Benny***One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you, Right next to you. Nothing will ever come between us; I'll be standing right next to you, Right next to you. Oh nah nah Oh yeah Stand by my side when the sky falls Oh baby I'll be there you've got that smile that only heaven can make. I pray to God every day, to keep you forever.

_Erica and Sarah pulled Benny and Ethan into a kiss_

**Chapter short I know but guess what making new story called Rejection When Ethan finally gets the courage to ask out Sarah and Sarah says no how will Ethan take it and why is Erica playing games with Rory and Benny's hearts. **


	16. Alice and Mick prt2

**Erica POV**

"Erica I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything I said you are no slut." Benny said sitting on my bed. We left the club an hour ago and we are finally talking about our relationship.

"I'm ok" I said and he smiled

"Will you go to the back to school dance with me?" he asked and then I frown and he looked confused

"I would love to but I can't I'm going with Jason." I said and he looked really confused

"Why?" he asked

"Well the only way he wouldn't press charges is if I went to the dance with him." I said and he nodded

"Oh well do you wanna be my girlfriend again." He said and I nodded and lean in and kissed him

Finally!

**Sarah POV**

"So that's the song you wrote for me." I said

"Yeah"

"Well I loved it" I said and he smiled

"Sarah where is your parents?" Ethan asked and I froze

"Umm what happen between you and Alice?" I said and he looked away

"I asked you first" he smirked and I sighed

"My parents live in America I ran away from home." I said and he looked shock

"You ran away but how did you afford this place you don't have a job and why did you run away." He asked

"Well my grandfather Morse Robb created the electric organ and gave me his money. My parents were always away for business never had time for me so I just left I don't even think they know I left." I said tears spilling down my cheek. Ethan wrapped his arms around me and that's how we were for an hour.

"What happen between you and Alice?" I asked his whole facial expression changed

"Well umm." He started

"Come on you can tell me anything." I said and he looked at me with tears falling down

"OK" he said

_Flashback_

"_Aww look who it is Ethan Morgan." A guy said pushing Ethan into a wall outside of the school_

"_Leave me alone!" Ethan screamed_

"_Aww are you going to cry" another guy said throwing Ethan's books on the floor_

_Ethan realized this was a gang and he knew which gang it was. The guys started to push Ethan around until Alice came._

"_Alice help tell your brother and his friends to leave me alone" Ethan said in tears_

"_You know this nerd, sis?" one of them said_

_Alice looked at Ethan and saw that he looked scared._

"_Nope continue" Alice said walking away_

"_Alice please" Ethan said but Alice kept walking_

_The boys started to beat Ethan up pushing him, hitting him, punching him and kicking him. _

"_Hey what should we do with him?" one of them said_

"_Let's just take his money and leave him here." A guy said_

"_No we have to make sure he doesn't snitch throw him in the lake and let him drown._

"_They drove to a lake and threw him in and Ethan didn't know how to swim. They left Ethan and went home._

"_Are you ok?" someone said _

_Someone saved Ethan's life _

_Flashback ended_

"Wow" Sarah said

"If Alice said she knew me I wouldn't have almost died." He said

"Did you ask her why she did that maybe she had a good reason." Sarah said

"You heard her she said it was months ago and I should get over it she's evil trust me." He said

"I'm sorry Ethan why don't we just take a nap." she said and they lay down

**Jason POV**

"They're back together that's impossible." I screamed

"Well believe it what are we going to do" Alice said

"Why did you help them get back together you idiot!" I screamed

"Well he looked so depress and I love him." She said

"Well you just blew your chances of him loving you." Jason said

"I'm sorry all we need is a plan." Alice said

"You are going to tell him how you feel." He smiled and I started shaking in nervousness

**Karaoke Dookey **

**(A/N this song is the song that gave me the inspiration to write this story and to finish we see all. I really wanted to use this song because it was my inspiration. Allison was originally supposed to sing this song but she became nice)**

**Nobody POV**

The group was at their favorite club. They were having a fun time no drama and people stopped following them everywhere because they knew they were boring. Sarah and Ethan avoided Alice but Erica really like Alice because she helped Erica get Benny back.

"I'm going to sing a song." Alice said

"You can sing." Allison said sarcastically and Ethan and Sarah laughed

"Ok guys this song is about my best friend Benny" Alice said

Benny and Erica cheered

"You go cookie monster!" Benny said

"You go girl!" Erica screamed

Alice took of her glasses and messed up her hair to make it bed messy everyone was confused.

***Alice* **I, I feel like I'm losing my mind, mind She crept into your life, life and cut me up like a knife, knife, yeah Hey hey, few things that I wanna say, ay Still got my dignity, ay No one will love you like me, e

_Erica eyes were wide with shock "she can't be talking to me maybe Benny replaced her with a new best friend" Erica thought _

Alice pointed at Erica and Erica knew she was talking about her and she was mad. Everyone was looking at Alice and then at Erica. Benny couldn't breathe "please make this be some silly stupid joke."

She's prettier than I'll ever be Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah But there's one thing I gotta say She can love you good, but I can love you better (but I can love you better)She can love you good, but I can love you...

Erica thought about it and "the only true thing in what she's saying is that I'm prettier than she'll ever be and I am a beauty queen."

My way, remember screaming my name, ame 'Cause I can s-x your brain, ain But she don't do it that way, ay, no...

_Everyone looked at Benny this time Alice and Benny had sex. Erica looked at Benny she was shocked and got angry and mouthed "when". Benny put his head in his palm in frustration "this is not happening"_

_Alice looked at the group of friends at the table and she was satisfied with her work. Sarah and Allison was giving Alice a looked that said stop but Alice winked at them_

She's prettier than I'll ever be Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah But there's one thing I gotta say She can love you good, but I can love you better(but I can love you better)She can love you good, but I can love you better

_Benny didn't know who this girl was anymore is she really trying to ruin my relationship. _

I know she's perfect and worth it, I but she's beautiful But can she love you and touch you until you go You keep on tryin' to hide it But we both know, ow She can love you good, but I can love you better

_Alice looked at Jason and they smiled at each other knowing they're plan was working._

She can love you good, but I can love you better(but I can love you better)She can love you good, but I can love you better I know she's perfect and worth it, I but she's beautiful But can she love you and touch you until you go you keep on tryin' to hide it But we both know, ow She can love you good, but I can love you better, Better, better, better, better (but I can love you better)Better, better, better, better She can love you good, but I can love you better I can love you better, baby!

Alice finished the song and no one clapped everyone just watched her get off stage. She smiled and left the club and Jason left with her.

Erica got up to leave and Benny followed her.

"Erica!" he screamed

"What" she screamed and that's when he saw her tears

"I didn't do nothing wrong." I said and she laughed bitterly

"Right" she said sarcastically

"I didn't know she felt that way" I tried to explain

"Can I ask you a question and can you be honest with me?" Erica asked I could see how broken she was

"Anything" I said

"Did you or did you not have sex with her?" Erica asked

"No I didn't" I said and she shook her head

"I don't believe you!" she screamed

"I know it looks like I did but you have to trust me I didn't. I would never hurt you." I said

"I want to believe you so badly." She said ad ran away

**Sarah POV**

"I told you she was evil." Ethan said walking to the fridge to get me my green smoothie.

"I can't believe she did that!" I said in anger she messed with my best friend and that is not ok.

"I know but trust me Benny and Erica has been through so much this situations this will be a little bump in the road that they can fix easily." Ethan said he had a point they've been through so much

The doorbell ranged and I opened it and was shocked

"Mick, mom and dad" I said and Ethan came out when he heard me

"Sarah we need to talk." My mother said

"Umm ok" I said nervously how did they find me and why was Mick with them?

"How did you find me?" I asked

"Mick told us and he also told us what was going on you're pregnant!" my father screamed

"And you, you cheated on my daughter while you knocked her up." My mother said Ethan looked at me his face saying "I'm sorry" but I'm over that

"What are you guys here for?" I said

"You're coming to New York with us and we band you from seeing this boy, Mick will take care of you while we're on business trips." My mother said

"No I can't make you do that I love her!" Ethan said getting up from his seat

"Well to bad, boy you're never going to see her again!" my father screamed

"Mick, why would you do this to me?" I screamed tears pouring down my cheek

"Because I love you and I can't sit here and see you get fooled by this guy he's not worth it and I'm ready to be that baby's father." Mick said getting ready to hug me

"You will never be this baby's father Ethan is the father of my child!" I screamed at him with hatred

My father took my hand and my mother took my other hand and forced me to leave

"Sarah!" I heard Ethan scream but Mick knocked him out

"Ethan" I said looking out the window in tears


	17. break up,alcohol,movies,and pills

Nobody POV

2 days later day before back to school dance

"Erica, you can't tell me you believe her after everything we been through I wouldn't mess it up lie that." Benny said pounding on Erica's door

Erica opened the door and let him in. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she already made up her decision but she had to tell Benny.

"Benny aren't you tried of this, everyday we fight and then make up let's just end it." Erica said not daring to look at Benny

"Are you talking about ending the fighting or the relationship?" he said already knowing the answer

"The relationship" she said barely audible but Benny heard her

"I know we have issues but I would rather work on this with you then to start with someone new." Benny said

"I love you Benny but I think we should just be friends right now just to take a break from all the fighting. If we're meant to be we will be together." Erica said

"Trust me we are meant to be together." Benny said and that made Erica smile

"Can we just be friends for right now Sarah left and I just want a friend?" she said and Benny knew he rather have her in his life as a friend for now then have her at all

"So no more us and no more singing to make things better?" Benny said and Erica giggled

"I just don't want to be in a relationship right now." Erica said

"Ok friends no more break up make up it's just friends." Benny said even though it pained him to Erica nodded and shook his hand

**Ethan's house**

Ethan was a mess all he did was stay in his room staring at a wall. His parents didn't know what to do. Ethan didn't want to see anyone he didn't want to eat he just wanted to stare at his blank wall.

"Ethan" Allison said behind me

"What" he screamed he's been drinking a lot Allison noticed

"You're a mess." Allison said closing Ethan's door and sitting next to him wondering what is so interesting with the wall

"So" he said harshly

"You need to move on" Allison said looking at him and all she saw was this broken boy who didn't know how to deal with the pain so he drank it away

"Wouldn't you like that finally Sarah's gone so now I can manipulate Ethan into loving me again well NO WE WILL NOT GET BACK TOGETHER!" Ethan screamed Allison was shocked that wasn't her intentions at all

"That's not why I came here I came here as a FRIEND who is worried about another FRIEND!" Allison said emphasizing on friend

"Oh" he said sarcastically

"Ethan you're really a mess drinking won't fix any of your problems it only makes it worst you were this close in losing me as a friend but I'm still here because I care about you and I know you just want to take your anger out on someone but Ethan I'm not the one you should be taking your anger out on." Allison said standing up and screaming at Ethan.

"You're right I'm sorry Allison it's just that I don't know where she is and I really want to get her and my baby back." Ethan said lying on his bed

"Then get her back" Allison said

"It's not that easy I don't have an address all I know is that she lives in New York." Ethan said

"Well then let's go to New York and find her" Allison said and Ethan jumped up and looked at her

"Search all over New York that's not an overnight trip you know." He said

"Well what about when we have Christmas break we would have two weeks to search for her and we have a lot of people that would help. My girls and your friends will help and we can have teams. We will knock on every door if we have to." Allison said and Ethan smiled for the first time in three days. He jumped up and hugged Allison

Jason POV

"Erica are you ok?" I asked even though I was part of the plan that made her feel this way

"Actually I am well a little Benny and I decided to just be friends." Erica said I don't want him in her life at all but this will do for now.

"That's good I can't believe his best friend would do that." I said but again I'm the one who told her to

"Yeah" she said frowning I could tell she doesn't want to talk about it

"Hey we could go to the movies" I said and she looked at me a little skeptical

"I don't know" she said backing away from me but I took one step towards her and she took one step back and I took one step forward and that's what we were doing until she was on the wall. I put my hand on the wall hovering her.

"Well it's not like you have a boyfriend and I know you would want to see the new Dusk movie." I said pulling out two tickets from my pocket.

"Well we don't want to waste those tickets." She said and I smiled

"Exactly" I said

**Sarah POV**

"I hate you I hate you and I definitely hate you!" I screamed at the three the third hate was for Mick I can't believe he did this to me.

"You will get over that boy he isn't any good." My mother said

"And how would you know you don't know him all you know is what Mick told you." I said

"And we trust Mick" my father said

"More than me" I said and my parents didn't answer me

"Sarah I know you're upset now but trust me you will get over it and you will realize we only had your best interest at heart." Mick said with a smile

"No Mick, I'm not upset I'm angry and trust you that's something I will never do." I said and left

They took my phone and I don't know anyone's phone number by heart. I'm not allowed to go on the computer or outside and anything that I can use to contact Ethan with is gone. I just want to get out of here. I miss Erica, Rory, Benny and I miss Ethan. I hope they come and rescue me but that's impossible they don't know where I live. I'm stuck here forever!

**Benny POV**

"Alice how could you do this to me!" I screamed

"Benny I'm so sorry." She said through her tears

"Why would you do this you know I love Erica and you just ruined my relationship with her and you know we never been together in that way!" I screamed I was very angry

"Benny I'm really sorry but Jason forced me to break you up he forced me he said if I didn't he would press charges." Alice said

"Then why didn't you come to me how come you didn't say that. You should've gave me a warning "Hey Benny I'm about to ruin your relationship with the love of your life." Then I could have told Erica and we would be prepared!" I screamed I didn't believe her

"Benny he told me not to tell you I'm telling the truth I wouldn't hurt you like that." She said her tears falling down to her shirt

"I don't believe you and If you really care about me the way you claim then you would tell me the truth." I said and she looked at me and started crying more

"FINE! Jason and I broke you guys up because Jason wanted Erica!" she said

"Why would you help Jason get Erica what did he give you in return!" I screamed I'm beyond angry right now if she wasn't a girl I would be in jail again.

"Nothing he gave me nothing!" she screamed

"You're lying!" I said

"I did it because I'm in love with you!" she screamed and everything in my body stopped.

"Alice you know I love Erica and if you loved me then you would have let it be. If you didn't do what you did I would still have Erica as my girlfriend and you as my best friend." I said a little more calmly I'm tired of screaming

"Benny I can be your girlfriend" she said

"Are you crazy?" I said but immediately regretted it when I saw the look on her face. I forgot that she has been through so much that it traumatized her. She needs to go to therapy every week and she takes pills. She's been in rehab for being suicidal a few years ago.

"I'm sorry" I said even though she doesn't deserve it after all she's put me through

"Benny I haven't been taking my pills." She said and I saw her start to cry even more. I really hated what she did but I didn't hate her.

"Alice tell me the truth and only the truth did Jason tell you to sing that song?" I asked she nodded

"Did he tell you stuff like Erica didn't deserve me and she was only hurting me and I was better off with you?" I asked and she nodded **(a/n don't know if this is real but I'm using it for the story) **Alice is very mental and would believe anything someone says. She trusts to easy because she thinks everyone is nice in the world. If she doesn't take her pills her mind gets confused.

"Alice I'm not mad at you anymore I'm just disappointed. Did you tell Jason all the things you been through?" I asked she nodded that ass used that to his advantage when I see him he's dead

"He told me I didn't need to take my pill anymore he said that's why I've been having nightmares." She said

"Where is he?" I asked

"He's at the movies with Erica." She said that got me really mad this guy really is asking for a death wish.

"Alice we are never going to be together." I said

"Why Benny I love you is it because I'm crazy is it because I wear glasses and I'm not as pretty as Erica!" she screamed she can be really dangerous when she doesn't take her pills.

"Alice you need to go take your pills and no it's not because you're crazy or the other stuff it's just that I love Erica and Alice you will find the right guy I promise. You will find someone trustworthy who won't manipulate you into doing these things." I said

"No I want you!" she screamed I ran to her kitchen and opened up her medicine cabinet and took her pills out. I got water and gave it to her.

"If you love me you will start taking those pills." I said and she nodded she took the pills and she started to cry. I don't want to leave her like this because I know she's suicidal.

"Alice we're going to the movies." I said and I took her in my arms and ran to the car.


	18. four months later

**Erica POV**

"Erica you want something to eat?" Jason asked I nodded

"Ok I'll be right back" he said

I was waiting for Jason when I saw Alice sitting down. She looked like she's been crying. I was so ready to tell of because of what she did. I was walking towards her but then I saw Benny sit next to her so I stopped and I watch him talk to her and hug her. I was completely shock and confused why would he do that?

"Damn what are they doing here?" Jason said behind me

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." I said walking towards them Jason following me

"What the hell, Benny!" I screamed and Benny looked beside me to Jason he grabbed Jason's shirt

"You're a real jerk how dare you use Alice for your own selfish purposes." Benny screamed in his face

"Shouldn't you be worried about Erica? You know the girl you say you love." Jason said sarcastically

"Shut up and listen to the words coming out my mouth STAY AWAY FROM ALICE got it." Benny said mocking Jason at the last part Jason really says got it too much

"And what about Erica?" Jason smirked

"It seems to me that Erica can take care of herself but I don't want you to talk to Alice don't look at Alice and you better not try because I will send you to the hospital again!" Benny screamed

"so your saying you care about Alice more than you care about Erica?" Jason smirked

"What the hell are you doing here with him?!" Benny screamed at me

"Is that any of your business you're not my boyfriend anymore and why are you here with Alice huh?!" I screamed back

"He forced her to sing that song! Did you notice that all of our problems are caused by him?" Benny screamed

"And you believe her?" I asked ignoring his last sentence

"Yeah, I do" Benny stated simply

"Benny she is the reason we broke up and you're here with her what does that tell me?!" I said

"I don't know what it tells you but I'm here to warn you that the guy you cheated on me with numerous of times is bad and you should stay away from him." Benny said

"You will never let that go I'm tired of you bringing up the past every time we argue so how can I be with someone who will always remind of my mistakes I don't think we are meant for each other." I said

"Fine Jason you can have her I'm done with this and I'm definitely done with you." He said and took Alice's hand and was walking towards the exit

"I hate you Benny Weir!" I screamed and then broke down in tears why all of my tears are over him? I asked myself

**Benny POV**

"Now can we be together?" Alice asked me and I looked at her and saw how innocent she is and I was wondering how I can help her. So I started car and knew where she belonged.

"Benny, why are we here I swore to myself that I will never return to this place." Alice voice was breaking I knew she was going to start crying

"Alice, you have to go these people will help you." I said

"No all they do is judge me here they think I'm mental!" she screamed

"Alice the Mental Institution will help you and the faster you recover the faster you will be out of there." I said

"Will you pick me up the day I come out?" She asked

"Of course I will I'm really going to miss you I'll come visit a lot." I said

"I'll miss you to tiger!" she cried into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her

"I'll bring you you're cookies when I visit." I said and we walked in the building and got her in very quickly

I walked to my car and just started to cry I lost Erica and Alice.

!

**4 months later **

So let me update you on what has happen during these four months. Erica and Jason started dating. Benny and Erica hate each other they don't talk to each other at all. Benny and Tamie are friends with benefits none of them wanted to be committed. Benny visits Alice every weekend. Ethan and Allison are best friends and nothing more. Sarah is seven months pregnant and still is miserable.

Ethan POV

"Allison are we really going to New York City next week or were you just trying to make me feel better?" I said

"Yes we are we just gather everyone up at your house and tell everyone" she said and I nodded we made phone calls and they all said they will be here

**1 hour later**

"So since we are all her I would like to announce that this Christmas break we are going to New York City to search for Sarah. Now we have only three cars so there will be groups." Ethan said

"We are going to find my best friend yay!" Erica said Benny rolled his eyes

"Miranda, Darcy, and Rory will be together. Benny, Tamie, and Erica will be together and Ethan and I will go in the last car." Allison said

"No" Erica and Benny said simultaneously

"I know you guys have your issues but you guys really need to stop we are doing this for Sarah." Ethan said

"Why did you pair us up?" Benny asked

"We paired you guys up before we knew you guys hated each other." Allison said

"Well un pair us!" Erica said

"We can't the motel room is under your names." Allison said **(couldn't find a real reason sorry)**

"Eww a motel room!" Miranda and Darcy screamed

**1 week later**

**Benny POV**

"Please doctor I'm going to be gone for two weeks and I want Alice to be there. You said she's doing better and all she needs to do is take her pills I will make sure she does." I said the doctor is my uncle and I know he will at least think about it

"Fine but if anything happens call me." He said I smiled and hanged up

"So we are ready to go!" Ethan said

"Can I add someone to this trip who is actually from New York?" I asked

"Sure" Allison said

"So guys after school we go straight to the motel so we can start searching tomorrow." Ethan said everyone nodded

**After school**

"So where is that person who is joining us?" Tamie asked

"We have to pick her up." I stated

"Ok" she said

Erica and Jason were saying their goodbyes and they were so annoying.

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you more"

"I love you"

"Ok we get it now Erica get in the damn car" I honk

She rolled her eyes and they kissed which sting. To think five months ago I was kissing her and saying how much I loved her. She got in the car and slammed it. She was sitting in the front with me because Tamie wanted to lay down. I pulled into the Mental Institute's parking lot.

"Why are we here?" Tamie asked

"You're bringing a mental person with us?" Erica asked

I rolled my eyes and walked to the entrance and they followed me and waiting right there was Alice and she had a big smile.

"Tiger" she screamed

"Cookie monster" I screamed and we hugged

Erica and Tamie watched us and waited for us to stop which we did eventually.

"I told you I would pick you up one day" I said and she smiled we got into the car and Alice sat in the front me instead of Erica thank God.

"So where are we going?" she asked

"New York City Sarah is there and we're going to find her." I said

"Erica, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for what I did I was in a very bad place at the time." Alice said

"It's ok it was four months ago I'm over it and because of what happen I got a boyfriend who dosen't fight with me but loves me." Erica said I rolled my eyes

"Yeah because your last boyfriend didn't love you at all he was a jerk that only wanted to see you sad." I said sarcastically

"Couldn't have put it any other way." Erica said

"Who's your new boyfriend?" Alice asked

"Jason" she said

"Oh" Alice said quietly

**Little short but next chap start the journey to Sarah**


	19. Finding Sarah

**Finally updating because I just finished my summer hw I had to do it before school start next week.**

Erica POV

Who knew it would take a whole day to get from Canada to New York? Who also knew that Alice was mental? I always thought she was crazy but not that crazy. I'm the only one awake as soon as we got to the motel room everyone fell asleep. I have to share a bed with Tamie but it's better than sharing it with Alice or worst Benny.

"Erica you're awake" Alice said sitting next to me. Obviously I am awake but whatever.

"I should warn you that Jason is crazy." She said yeah the person we just picked up from a mental institution.

"umm ok" I said

"I'm serious he manipulated me into singing that song. He knew that I was messed up he even made me stop taking my pills so that I can get more messed up." She cried and I hugged her to stop her cries to wake up the others. If what she's telling me is true then I need to find out more.

**Sarah POV**

Finally I got an idea on how to escape. As soon as my parents leave for another business trip and the only one I have to worry about is Mick I'll be free. I just got to hit him over the head and then steal his phone lock myself in the bathroom and call the police. Pretend like this guy kidnapped me. But I have to wait.

"Sarah, how are you doing?" Mick asked I rolled my eyes

"I would be doing better if I could leave and never see your face again!" I screamed and I could tell he was hurt and that made me happy. I will never regret hurting him in fact me hitting him over the head with something is something I'm excited to do.

"Forget about him he's probably with that blonde he cheated on you with. He doesn't care about you the way I care about you." Mick said

I slapped him in the face how dare he. Now I'm going to have nightmares about Ethan and Allison; Ethan would never do that right.

Ethan POV

"Allison stop snoring!" I said and pushed her off the bed

"How dare you push me!" she screamed I laughed

"Stop snoring" I said and she gasped

"I don't snore" she screamed and hit me with a pillow and I fell.

"I just want to sleep but I can't sleep with your snoring!" I screamed but not angrily

"It doesn't matter I'm kicking you out of this room not only did you push me you said I snore which is a lie so find somewhere else to sleep." She said and opened the door and I left. Where to now, maybe I should go to Rory's room. Suddenly the door opened and Allison pulled me into the room.

"I heard something!" she said standing on the couch

"Maybe it was your snoring" I said and she threw a pillow at me

**Next morning**

"Ok so Sarah's parents are business people so we should go to somewhere that looks fancy." I said

"I think they live in Manhattan that's fancy." Alice said walking into the room look whose late wait what is she doing here.

"What is she doing here?" I screamed and looked at Benny.

"She's from New York and you said it was ok for her to come." Benny said

"You didn't say it was her!" I screamed

"Can we just focus on Sarah!" Erica screamed

"Manhattan but I doubt Manhattan has big houses maybe she lives in a condo where a lot of famous people live." Alice said

"Ok everyone look for condos and ask if the Knights live there." I said

"I doubt their going to give us that information." Tamie said

"Well their business people right so maybe we should research their business and go to them." Alice said

"Do you really think they will tell us where Sarah is" I said like she was stupid which she is!

"Well we will force them or trick them into telling us." Benny said

"I just research their names I have their office's address." Allison said

"Let's go guys!" I said maybe we will find her.

**Sarah POV**

Stupid Mick now I'm having nightmares of Ethan and Allison. Thank God my parents left last night now time to get out of her engaged whoa sounded like Benny. I giggled and Mick looked at me.

"Are you ok?" Mick asked

"Like you care!" I screamed

"I do you know I do" he said

"I'm going to take a nap in my room don't disturb me." I said harshly

**Ethan POV**

"Hi we would like to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Knight." I said

"Not going to happen they left for a business trip last night." The young receptionist said she looked new and nervous

"By chance do you know where they live?" I said

"I don't probably their assistant does but who are you." She asked

"I'm their nephew I just moved in with them but I got lost in this huge city." I said she eye me up and down

"You can go up to his office third floor room 103 and the assistant is there." She said I nodded we were 1 step away from finding were Sarah is.

"They left for a business trip their office is on the third floor room 103 the assistant is there." I said and they all looked at me in confusion

"What?" I asked

"How did you get all that information?" Benny asked

"The receptionist looks new and looked like she didn't know what she was doing." I said and they nodded and we head up to the office

"Who are you people?" the assistant asked

"ladies" Allison said snapping her fingers and suddenly Miranda and Darcy were next to the assistant flirting.

"You're so cute with those big glasses and oooh a bow tie." Miranda said and he giggled

"Well thanks" he said smiling ear to ear

"Can you do us a favor?" Darcy whispered in his ear

"Anything!" he almost screamed I almost laughed

"Can you give us the address of Mr. and Mrs. Knight?" Miranda whispered in the other ear

"They're not there." He said

"We know but their daughter is our best friend and she really misses us and we wanted to surprise her." Darcy said

"I can't give you that info I'm sorry." He said and I was about to say something but then Allison began to speak

"You girls are amateurs did I teach you anything at all!" Allison screamed

"Sorry" they said and walked away from the nerdy man

"What's your name?" Allison asked the guy sweetly

"George" he said then Allison whispered something in his ear

"345 west Manhattan top floor room here's the keys." The man screamed and Allison smiled

"That's how you do it" Allison said yes! We're going to see Sarah!

Sarah POV

Time to initiate plan Mick is watching TV just need to sneak up behind him.

I got the frying pan and walked towards him and bang knocked him out.

"That's what you get!" I screamed and suddenly the front door opened are my parents' home? I turned around and saw Ethan and my friends.

"Ethan" I screamed and ran to him

"How did you guys find me?" I said through my tears as I was hugging Erica

"You hit him with a frying pan sweet!" Rory said and we laughed

**Next chapter Bennica lots of it I can't believe my story is coming to an end one more chapter and an epilogue to go.**


	20. Benny and Erica

Erica POV

"I'm so happy you're back early." Jason said

"We need to talk" I said and he frowned

"Why does it have to do with Benny?" Jason asked

"Well kind of what did you do to Alice?" I said and I could see the guilt in his eyes

"What do you mean what did Benny tell you?" he asked

"Not Benny, Alice was there and she told me everything you forced her to sing the song didn't you?" I asked he nodded

"And you made her stop taking her pills?" I looked at him and he nodded I was ready to walk away but he pulled my arm.

"What do you want!?" I screamed at him and he released his arm

"I only did those stuff for you all is fair in love and war." He said and that just made me think about what happen a few months ago

_Flashback _

_"Erica we can't just break into people's houses." Sarah screamed_

_"All is fair in war and love." Erica said imitating Sarah from earlier_

_"Look he still has his picture wall of me." Erica screamed in excitement_

_"See he still loves you." Sarah said with a smile_

_Flashback ended_

"Hello Erica you just zoned out." Jason said snapping me back into reality

"I was just thinking about something." I said

"What we're you thinking about?" he asked I looked up at him and was hesitant on telling him.

"I was thinking about how happy I was when I broke into Benny's house and found evidences that he still loved me." I said and he frowned

"Forget about Benny!" he screamed and I was taken back Jason has never screamed at me the last person to scream at me was….Benny.

_Flashback_

_"What the hell are you doing here with him?!" Benny screamed at me_

_"Is that any of your business you're not my boyfriend anymore and why are you here with Alice huh?!" I screamed back_

_"He forced her to sing that song! Did you notice that all of our problems are caused by him?" Benny screamed_

_"And you believe her?" I asked ignoring his last sentence_

_"Yeah, I do" Benny stated simply_

_"Benny she is the reason we broke up and you're here with her what does that tell me?!" I said_

_"I don't know what it tells you but I'm here to warn you that the guy you cheated on me with numerous of times is bad and you should stay away from him." Benny said_

_"You will never let that go I'm tired of you bringing up the past every time we argue so how can I be with someone who will always remind of my mistakes I don't think we are meant for each other." I said_

_"Fine Jason you can have her I'm done with this and I'm definitely done with you." He said and took Alice's hand and was walking towards the exit_

_"I hate you Benny Weir!" I screamed and then broke down in tears why all of my tears are over him? I asked myself_

_Flashback ended_

"Benny was right all of our problems are caused by you if you weren't around Benny and I would still be together and we wouldn't break up every day!" I screamed at him

"We're together now! Not you and Benny!" he screamed

"Well, maybe I should be with Benny!" I said

"I doubt he wants you back" Jason said and walked away and left me there thinking does Benny want me back

Benny POV

"I'm really going to miss you one day you will be out of here." I said

"I know I wish it took longer to find Sarah." Alice pouted

"Me two" I said

"I need to tell you a few things before you leave." She said and it looked serious and I nodded we sat down

"First, I need to tell you what happen between Ethan and I" she said and I nodded I've been dying to know why my two best friends hate each other.

"Well one day I saw Ethan getting pushed around by my brother and his group of friends and Ethan was begging me to help him and my brother asked me if I knew him and I said no and Ethan got beat up." Alice said

"Why would you do that?" I asked

"Because I wanted you all to myself and I didn't know what to do. At the time you always blew me off because you had plans with Ethan. At the time I really needed a 24/7 friend but you weren't you were with Ethan. Alice said and I hugged her.

"There's more when I left I saw them take him in a van so I followed that van and I saw them throw him in the water so I jumped in and saved him." Alice said

"But you're afraid of water" I said

"I couldn't live with the guilt if he died I didn't know what I would do." She cried into my chest.

"It's ok now" I said

A few minutes later Alice stopped crying and we were just relaxing eating cookies.

"And the other thing I need to talk to you about is Erica" she said I groaned my least favorite subject

"Why I don't care about her she doesn't care about me." I said and she shook her head

"No I don't believe that you guys are meant for each other and you know that." Alice said

"Ever since Erica and I stopped dating I haven't screamed or cried I'm more relaxed." I said

"But are you happier?" Alice asked and I stayed quiet

"You and Erica might have screamed at each other all the time but when you're not screaming at each other you guys are the happiest people in the world." Alice said

"She breaks my heart all the time why should I deal with that" I said

"Because love has unlimited of chances." Alice smiled and I remembered when I said that

_Flashback_

_"Three times and your with her did you ever hear the expression three strikes and you're out?" she screamed at me and I chuckled_

_"Love has unlimited chances." I said_

_Flashback ended_

"Answer one question do you still love her?" Alice asked and that got me thinking the whole time we broke up I always thought how relaxed I am without Erica but I never asked myself do I still love her.

"Yes I do" I said and she smiled

"Then go get her tiger" she said

"But she's with Jason" I said and she rolled her eyes

"We all know he doesn't deserve her." Alice said and I nodded and kiss her check and ran out

Nobody POV

Benny texted Erica to come to the club so the whole group was there waiting for whatever is supposed to happen. When they saw Benny on stage they knew he was going to sing a song about Erica. Erica thought he was going to sing how horrible she is so she was getting up to leave.

"No Erica don't leave I really need you to listen to this song." Benny said and Erica sat down.

***Benny***Everybody's laughing in my mind Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy Do you do what you did when you Did with me Does he love you the way I can Did you forget all the plans That you made with me 'cause baby I didn't

**Erica and Benny were staring at each other forgetting about everyone in the building**

***Benny* **that should be me

Holdin' your hand

That should be me

Makin' you laugh

That should be me

This is so sad

That should be me

That should be me

That should be me

Feelin' your kiss

That should be me

Buyin' you gifts

This is so wrong,

I can't go on,

Till you believe that

That should be me

**Benny finally broke the stare and started focusing on his singing**

***Benny***That should be me Yeah, You said you needed a little time For my mistakes It's funny how you use that time To have me replaced But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies What you doin' to me You're takin' him where we used to go Now if you're tryin' to break my heart It's working 'cause you know that

**Erica immediately felt guilty because she was trying to show off Jason in front of Benny.**

***Benny* **that should be me

Holdin' your hand

That should be me

Makin' you laugh

That should be me

This is so sad

That should be me

That should be me

That should be me

Feelin' your kiss

That should be me

Buyin' you gifts

This is so wrong,

I can't go on,

Till you believe that

That should be me

***Benny***I need to know, should I fight for love or disarm It's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart

**Erica mouthed fight and Benny smiled**

***Benny* **that should be me

Holdin' your hand

That should be me

Makin' you laugh

That should be me

This is so sad

That should be me

That should be me

That should be me

Feelin' your kiss

That should be me

Buyin' you gifts

This is so wrong,

I can't go on,

Till you believe that

That should be me

Holding your hand

That should be me

The one making you laugh, oh baby

That should be me

(That should be me giving you flowers)

That should be me

Talking for hours that should be me, that should be me

That should be me

Never should've let you go

I never should've let you go

That should be me

I'm never gonna let you go

Oh-oh-oh-ohh

Benny and Erica walked to Erica's house to talk knowing they had a lot to talk about.

"I broke up with Jason today" Erica started

"I'm sorry" they both said in unison and they started laughing

"Erica even though we been through so much I think we should be together." Benny said

"I agree but this time let's try not to argue that much." Erica said and then they laughed and kiss

"And then they lived happy ever after" Benny and Erica said in unison and kissed

**Next one is an epilogue the baby will be born what gender do you want it to be and I need a name of the baby. Bye!**


	21. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue so sad to see this story go…..**

**Sarah POV**

These last few months have been the best. I haven't seen Mick or my parents in two months which makes me really happy. I'm not even sure my parents realized I'm gone. Allison and I became closer friends crazy right. If you told me eight months ago that would happen I wouldn't believe it but I think she's a cool person. Erica, Allison and I are best friends but Allison still has her connect four. For some reason Darcy and Miranda hates me but whatever. I'm nine months pregnant I just want to have it already. I called my baby an "it" because I don't know what the gender is. Ethan knows but I want it to be a surprise.

"Happy Valentine Day" Ethan said kissing my cheek I giggled

"Totally forgot all I could think about is having this baby already." I screamed and he laughed suddenly Allison came and sat next to me and gave me a present. I opened it and I was furious it was a pink small hat.

"Allison she didn't want to know the gender yet" Ethan groaned

"Sorry" Allison said and I sighed at least I know

"It's fine have you seen Benny and Erica" I said she shook her head and then we heard the arguing

"Erica I don't see why you're mad" Benny said sitting with us

"Because you brought me a dozen roses everyone knows that one rose is more romantic" Erica said and everyone stared at her in disbelief

"Guess what guys" Rory said sitting next to Benny

"Good the whole group is here what Rory" I said

"I was going to say the whole group is her but you said it first thanks Sarah." Rory said frowning everyone laughed

"Like I was saying one rose is better than a dozen" Erica said

"You're right one rose is better than a dozen so if you can give me the extra eleven I will give it to other girls so you can have your one rose." Benny said

"Never mind love all of them" Erica said and kissed Benny

We all laughed and then I felt water go down my leg. I whispered in Ethan's ear so no one else would freak out.

"YOU'RE HAVING THE BABY NOW!" Ethan screamed and the whole cafeteria looked at our table. Thanks a lot Ethan

"Let's go!" Allison screamed and everyone at the table started running to the exit.

"I can't believe this your due date is tomorrow we're not prepared!" Ethan screamed

"It's one day early Ethan it's not that serious." Erica said

**Hospital**

"My girlfriend is in labor can you please help me!" Ethan said running to a nurse and suddenly I felt this unbearable pain in my stomach

"Ouch" I screamed I had a contraction and I didn't want anymore

"Come with me" the nurse said putting me in a wheelchair and Ethan came but everyone else stayed in the waiting room.

**Erica POV**

"Aww the baby is going to be born on valentine day how sweet" Allison said and I nodded eagerly in agreement

"She looked like she was in serious pain Benny we're only having one kid." I said and he nodded

"Aww look at you guys planning your future!" Allison gushed

"Benny just nodded he didn't do anything" Rory said and Allison hit him over the head and I laughed

"I hope they name her something cute that can have a nickname to it." Allison said everyone nodded

"What are we naming our kids?" I asked Benny and I saw how nervous he was it was so funny

"Well we're young and I'm not ready to have kids" he said nervously I started laughing

"I'm joking" I said I could see the relief on his face

**Ethan POV**

I'm going to be a father I can't believe this am I prepared I'm so nervous. Sarah looks like she's in so much pain. What should I do?"

"Breathe Sarah" I said

"DON'T TELL ME TO BREATHE!" She screamed and I knew it was the pain talking but she scared me. So I hold her hand and then she squeezed it tight and it really hurt so I waited for her to let go

"Gosh Sarah that hurt!" I said looking at my hand

"LIKE I REALLY CARE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed and I couldn't help but laugh

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!" she screamed

"Nothing" I said and then the doctor came out

"You're seven meters dilated so let's get to work." The doctor said and Sarah and I nodded

"PUSH" the doctor screamed

**Benny POV**

"We're going to have to help you know diapers ughhh!" Rory said and

"You're acting like that's a bad thing" Erica said

"We should think of some names they don't have a name yet." I said and they looked at me

"They don't have a name!" Allison screamed

"Nope" I said

"Let's think of names" Erica said and we nodded

"Hey what about Kimberly" Rory said everyone shook their head

"How about Erica" Erica said and everyone looked at her in disbelief

"What" Erica asked innocently

"Hey how about Ethana" I said and everyone laughed

"I know the perfect name" Allison said and everyone looked at her

**Ethan POV**

"Sarah push" I said and she glared at me and started pushing

"I can't do this I'm in too much pain" Sarah said and I held her hand

"You can do this" I said and she nodded and started pushing

"I see the head" the doctor said and I smiled

**Erica POV**

Everyone agreed on the name Allison gave but I still thought Erica would be a great name.

"What happened?" Benny said holding my name and I sighed

"The baby's name should be Erica" I said sadly and then Benny started busting out in laughter and I gave him a deadly glare and he stopped.

"You were serious" he said and I hit him over the head

Then Ethan came out and we all ran to him.

"The baby is beautiful come on" he said and we followed him to the room.

**Sarah POV**

I have the cutest baby ever well every mother says that wait I'm a mother. This is so exciting but I'm super nervous at least I won't be like my parents.

"We're here" Ethan said suddenly my room was crowded with friends and love.

"Aww she's so cute" Erica said

"Sarah they have a name for her and I think it's a perfect name." Ethan said

"Ok let's hear it" I said

"Well since I came up with it I'm going to say it" Allison said and I nodded

"Madeline it means beautiful" Allison said

"That's a wonderful name" I said

"Oh I have a surprise." Ethan said and he took out his guitar

"I wrote a song for my daughter and Sarah" he said and everyone said aww

***Ethan* **Isn't she lovely

Isn't she wonderful

Isn't she precious

Less than one minute old

I never thought through love we'd be

Making one as lovely as she

But isn't she lovely made from love

Isn't she pretty

Truly the angel's best

Boy, I'm so happy

We have been heaven blessed

I can't believe what God has done

Through us he's given life to one

But isn't she lovely made from love

Isn't she lovely

Beautiful and love are the same

Beautiful is Madeline

The meaning of her name

Sarah, it could have not been done

Without you who conceived the one

That's so very lovely made from love

Ethan sang the song and it was such a great song that I cried through most of it. As I looked around the room and saw all of my friends laughing and talking I thought wow look how far we came. All of the drama, pain, tears and arguing is done we can finally live happily ever after.

**THE END!**

**Ok guys I'm thinking of making a sequel but it would mostly be about Benny and Erica. They will go to college and meet new people and some old people and a lot of drama. Tell me what you think now I'm going to give you a list of the songs I used for this story**

**Boyfriend-Justin Bieber**

**Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne **

**You're my only shorty- Demi Lovato (love her)**

**Want you back- Cher Lloyd**

**It will rain- Bruno Mars**

**Here we go again- Demi Lovato (LOVE HER)**

**Don't forget- Demi Lovato (LOVE HER!)**

**You give love a bad name- Bon Jovi**

**It's alright, ok- Ashley Tisdale (love her not as much as Demi Lovato)**

**Next to you- Chris Brown and Justin Bieber**

**Love you Better- Neon Hitch (inspiration to this story soon as I heard the song I started writing)**

**That should be me-Justin Bieber**

**Isn't she lovely-Stevie Wonder **

**Read my other stories bye **


End file.
